Just a Game
by AlexMcFly
Summary: To the guys love is just a game, but Danny and Harry decide to play a secret game to mess around with the other two... How do you think that'll turn out?
1. Guilt and Confusion

**_Disclaimer; I don't own anything mentioned in the story, it is all based upon random imagination, though the guys are real, I don't own them...as much as I wish._**

_Just a Game  
_  
-Harry POV-

I never meant everything to end this way, we were just messing around, I'm straight, I like girls, not guys… And I think this has gone too far but Danny said it'd be over soon anyway, so we might as well finish. We were betting on this, who would be the first to get they're 'subject' to crack. I hope this doesn't mess things up between the four of us. After all, it's just a game...

_**Note; This is my first time using this place so give me a chance to adjust, also this is a prologue, such as why it is short :P Please review guys, it makes me happy :) **  
_


	2. The Bet

_Chapter 1_

_Harry POV_

It was just another casual day in the McHouse, as we liked to call it. Tom and Dougie practising upstairs while me and Dan were on the Xbox, and to be honest I was getting bored of thrashing him. "I'm so bored!" I exclaimed, yawning to demonstrate my point. "What should we do?" Danny smiled with a hint of something in his eye, mischief? "Dunno, you choose something mate" I said, I wanted to know what he was planning in that small brain of his. "A bet, well, game, you know how we always mess around with each other, flirting and that?" he asked. "Yeah..." I said, not liking where I thought this was going. "The game is, we mess around with the other two, the first one to get their person to kiss them is the winner, but they can't figure out what's going on" he grinned evilly, I thought about it for a second. "What does the winner get?" I smiled with ambition. I never turn down a bet and love winning. "Hmm... I'll do your choirs for a month! And vice versa if I win" he said confidently. "You won't win, I promise you that" I said even more confident, I was going to win this. "I choose Tom, I bet I could win this in one night!" I smirked. "Fine by me" he said. Let the game begin!


	3. Score for Harry, Nil for Danny

_Chapter 2_

_-Harry POV-_

I ran upstairs to the music room instantly, sitting down on a chair and watching Tom and Dougie play. Tom looked at me a couple of times, I made eye contact each time and smiled at him, the sexiest one I could muster, he was getting nervous, I think I'll just break him down bit by bit till he wants me, I will get Tom before Danny can get Dougie.

_-Tom POV-  
_  
It was a little unnerving how Harry was watching me playing, it made me almost think that he 'likes' me, but I don't think so, Harry's straight. I am gay but no-one knows and yes, I do love Harry Judd, he's funny, kind, caring...I stopped thinking as I realised all eyes were now on me and my hands had turned to jelly, damn you Harry! "You okay Tom?" Dougie grinned at my stunned state, I regained my composure as quick as possible before nodding and attempting to start playing again but couldn't. "No, I'm not" I said quickly getting up from my seat and running to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and restrained myself from screaming, he must think I'm an idiot now, why do I do this all the time?

-_Harry POV-_

Haha! I was getting to him, he was getting all nervous around me, his mind went, and he couldn't play guitar. This would be too easy! "What was all that about?" Dougie asked and raising an eyebrow at me. "Dunno, Pugsley, beats me" I said, shrugging it off, I had to stay subtle.


	4. Tie for the lead!

_Chapter 3_

.

_Danny POV_

.

I can't be beaten at my own game, I gotta hurry up and get off my ass. I ran upstairs into the music room, winking at Dougie as I passed him, it obviously had no effect, he just giggled and winked back at me. Hm... This is gonna be tough, I jumped down in the seat across from him picking up my guitar and started strumming out 'Do Ya?', Harry eyeing me suspiciously, then I started singing it at the blonde, him looking a bit shocked at first but joining in eventually, singing the backing as normal. It came to Tom's bit and I looked straight into his eyes as I sung:

I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart,  
the way that you kiss, the taste of your lips, I'm telling you from the heart,  
cause baby, I just wanna know...

His face flashed a deep red as he looked away, trying not to keep the eye contact. We brought the song to an end, and I just smiled, a sexy smile, trying to get Dougie to like me before Harry could get Tom. Dougie jumped up from his seat in a rush and fell to the floor after tripping on his own feet."I'm just going to talk to Tom" he laughed nervously while picking himself up, I nodded in response. I so had this.

.

_Dougie POV_

.

I ran into Tom's room after now being more embarrassed than I've ever felt, I've fallen over in front of them before just not in a rush to get away after getting dazzled by Danny! I shut the door quietly and sat next to Tom.  
"Tom, can we talk?" I said nervously, I had to get this off my chest, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach was spreading like wildfire.  
"Yeah, of course, you know you can always talk to me" he smiled, he seemed to have the same nervousness as me, it was weird, "I think Danny likes me" I said, becoming slightly worried.  
"What gives you that idea?" he smirked and giving me the look that made him look like he thought I was just exaggerating things that had just happened.  
"Well first, he winked at me as he walked in, I didn't really think much of it but then he sung 'Do Ya?', and you know your bit, he was looking into my eyes as he sung it" I said all in one breath, taking in a deep breath afterwards.  
"Okay, just don't say anything, maybe it was just a normal thing, you know how he is around people" he said dismissing it and I felt myself calm a bit but I didn't believe Tom fully.

.

Tom POV

.

The thought then hit me after my conversation with Dougie... How Harry had acted with me, I got the same feeling of insecurity, making me flee the music room, that didn't seem like nothing! Well, I guess I'll just take my own advice.

.

Harry POV

.

Me and Danny just stared at each other smirking, at our achievements of the evening, this was going to be one hell of a competition and I have got to be the most competitive out the four of us though I admit Danny seems to be showing some flare at the moment. I won't underestimate him in future! I left Danny after nodding to him and walked to Tom's room, knocked gently on his door.  
"Come in" Tom said.  
"Wanna come and watch Toy Story 3 downstairs? I feel like watching it but I didn't feel like watching it alone and I know how you can't get bored with it" I said. I was being sly, I knew Tom couldn't resist his Disney, before I knew it he was downstairs and I was still in his doorway, had he even listened to everything I had just said or did he only hear me say Toy Story? I'll never know...

.  
_**  
Note; Thanks for the views guys, I'll add as frequently as possible and I'd appreciate some reviews if you have the time, if I get a lot I'll definitely do another add on that day! Hint Hint! ;)**_


	5. Toy Story and Dinner

_Chapter 4_

_-Tom POV-_

As soon as Harry said Toy Story 3 I was downstairs bouncing up and down on the sofa like a child at Christmas which was also one of my favourite things but I couldn't help it! Disney films are all so great but I could never resist Toy Story 3, although last time I watched it, I was in tears. Harry eventually came down with a smile on his face. "Hurry up slowpoke, put it in!" I said while continuing with my bouncing. "Okay, but calm down a bit, you'll hurt yourself" he chuckled, but I did as I was told. The movie started and I cuddled against Harry like we always did during films. My head was against his shoulders comfortably and I quickly became engrossed in the film.

_-Harry POV-_

I didn't want to make it too obvious so I just played with Tom's hair carelessly while watching Toy Story and traced patterns against his arm, gaining a smile from him, so I was watching him as well, maybe I'm being a bit too obvious? I need to think of something fast, this wasn't working! My eyes went back to the TV and watched Toy Story while I attempted to think of something else. The credits went onto the screen and Tom yawned while stretching out on the sofa. I siezed his moment of weakness and began tickling him mercilessly. "You're not ticklish are you Tom?" I laughed, "No! Stop, I can't breathe properly, Harry!" he gasped while laughing but I carried on. Eventually he fought back, wresting me to the floor with him on top of me and us face to face, the look of lust in his eyes. I readied myself for him to try and kiss me, keeping eye contact and sometimes letting them drift to his lips. He moved in slowly and closer but he pulled off quickly at the last second. "So, what are we eating?" he laughed nervously as he stood up. "I dunno, let's go and see" I said and slung my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. Next step, hang around him as much as possible.

-Tom POV-

I had to get off quickly. I almost kissed him! We had a moment and I was having feelings for him... This is so weird! I've never felt like this around him or anyone before. Was I falling for Harry Judd? My shoulder was still tingling from Harry's arm being on it and I tried my best to ignore it. I ended up cooking spaghetti for all of us, plating up and calling the others down. "Thanks Tom, I love you!" Harry grinned and began stuffing his face. The small comment melted my heart and I could feel a grin crack across my face. I had to learn to control myself or he'll notice.

-Danny POV-

Damn! Who knows what Harry and Tom got up too while watching Toy Story 3, if he had got Tom to kiss him though, he would of said something to me, so all isn't lost I guess. I thought quickly and had an idea. I began feeding Dougie making him laugh childishly but he copied, but I ate it messily on purpose. "Oh, Dan you've made a mess of yourself" he whined, pretending to be my parent and getting out a tissue to wipe my mouth. I just laughed and looked at him while he did it. He caught my gaze and laughed nervously. Getting there...


	6. So Good You've Got to Abuse it

_Chapter 5_

_-Harry POV-_

The next day I went shopping with Tom to restock the fridge as we were running low on...pretty much everything so on the drive home I knew I had an opportunity. "Tom, wanna go to the cinema after we drop this home?" I asked hopefully.  
"Um...yeah, sure" he said nervously and I grinned happily to myself all the way home. We got home and put everything away.  
"Just going to grab a shower first" I said then running up the stairs.  
"Me too then" he said while following me. We went into our separate en suites and I showered quickly then put on my best aftershave. I grabbed the best clothes I could find and pulled them on before walking downstairs. Tom's eyes almost popped out of their sockets with his jaw dropping slightly but he was looking as cute as ever himself! Wait a second! What? I smiled at Tom and we walked to the car. I opened the door for him and got in on the other side. "What are we going to watch?" I smiled at him before starting the car. "Hmm...we'll see when we get there, I wonder what new Disney films there are?" he grinned to himself while I guessed he was thinking about Disney. "Harry?" he seemed nervous.  
"Yeah" I said calmly, trying to get Tom to relax.  
"Why have you been acting weird around me? Like a lot closer than normal?" he said sincerely, obviously trying not to be awkward or offensive. I bit my lip as it was my turn to be nervous. "Well, I just wanted to get to know you more" I said.  
"Why?" he laughed and I couldn't answer so I just laughed nervously, "We're here" I said getting out.

_-Dougie POV-_

The door shut as Tom and Harry left. "So what do you want to do Butty?" Danny grinned at me and I just laughed nervously and shrugged. Just then Marvin came along and looked up at us. "Hey Marv, how you doing?" I grinned at the cat and he just meowed in reply. "What do you want to do Dans?" I asked the question back to him because I was getting bored. "Ooh! I have an idea! Drinking games!" he grinned at me. There was only the two of us here but I still agreed...

In the end it wasn't drinking games we were just sitting the chatting and drinking and I was actually enjoying myself. Enjoying Danny's company. His northern accent and everything about him...or maybe that was the drink getting to me? But next thing I knew he was on top of me tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Eventually he stopped and our eyes met and we just laid there staring at each other in silence. I don't know what I was doing but I moved up and our lips met and our lips slowly moved against each other. I was loving every second of it but it was short lived as the front door opened and we stumbled apart quickly.

_-Danny POV-_

I kissed him but I wanted really wanted more! Maybe the bet could be extended a bit further? If you know what I mean? I have to talk to Harry about this. "Danny! Sober up, we need to talk!".

_Before they got home..._

_-Tom POV-_

Harry was all on edge in the cinema and I couldn't help but feel guilty so I just ignored tried to ignore the feeling and acted friendly again with him. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable! I slung my arm around his shoulders in our seats and his head leant on my shoulders instantly. I liked Harry like this and I shouldn't question it because bad things might happen. We ended up watching The Adventures of TinTin! I love this film and I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen for more than a second and each second I did, it was only to check on Harry to make sure he was okay and hopefully not bored.

_-Harry POV-_

I had to end this bet... I don't want to hurt Tom or Dougie, this has got to be one of the most stupid things I've ever done! If Tom and Dougie do find out they'll be devastated! Why did I even agree with this in the beginning? I was bored... Not like I can say that to Tom and Dougie when I'm apologizing and they're asking why I even could do such a thing...


	7. Torn Apart

_Chapter 6_

_-Harry POV-_

We arrived home to find a slightly drunk Danny and Dougie who looked shocked by our appearance. Tom kissed me on the cheek quickly. "Thanks for that Haz... I had a really good time" he said shyly and I grinned like an idiot while I felt my face going red as I looked towards the ground. That itself settled it! "Danny! Sober up, we need to talk!" I said. "What's up? Harry?" Tom worried while looking me in the eyes again but I couldn't do it and I looked down straight away. "Nothing Tom, everything's going to be fine, just don't worry and can you look after Dougie?" I said and took back the eye contact with Tom. Danny got up from his spot on the floor next to Dougie who looked a bit edgy. I walked into the kitchen with Danny right behind me. I got him some coffee to help him sober up faster before I started talking.

"This has to end. Like now" I said simply. "It doesn't! The fun's just started Haz... I was thinking of taking it up a level like who can get the other to sleep with them" he carried on then winking at me. Obviously he was still a bit drunk or was he serious? "Are you serious Danny? They're our mates that we're talking about! And you want to carry on a bet just so you can bed Dougie?!" I said furiously and at that moment Dougie burst into the kitchen. His eyes were wide with shock and tears were falling down his face... "You're both f*cking dicks, you know that?" he said emotionlessly despite how he looked before running upstairs to his room probably and locking it. "Great!" I said sarcastically. "I knew this would happen now they're both going to hate us" I said with anger boiling inside me... At myself and more over Danny for starting this. "I don't see what's wrong" he said and I lost it. I punched him in the jaw. "What's wrong with you?" I shouted.

I stormed up the stairs but got stopped by Tom in the hallway. He looked the same as Dougie did and it broke my heart. "Is it true?" he said, obviously wishing me to tell him that it wasn't and that this was all just a misunderstanding. But it wasn't... "I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground like child being told off by their parents. "I can only say that I'm disappointed and an idiot for thinking that you actually liked me" he said while looking at the ceiling and rubbing the wetness out of his eyes. "I do Tom" I tried but my voice came out weakly and quiet as I felt myself crying as well. "Save it for some other idiot who'll listen to your lies" he sobbed then walked away to the music room. I spotted Dougie sitting in there before the door shut quietly and the sound of lock clicking after it.

_-Danny POV-_

I was always the last one to figure something out between the four of us and that hit to the jaw really knocked some sense into me. What was I doing? I could have just tried to get into a proper relationship with Dougie but now I look like a right d*ck who just wanted to sleep with him...for a bet. I just sat there holding my jaw loosely. I couldn't talk to Dougie today, I need to wait a while. I'll try tomorrow when everything's calmed down.

_-Dougie POV-_

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I deserve this to happen to me? Why did Tom deserve this? I hated Harry and Danny for doing what they did to us. Making me and Tom into a bet...an object of their entertainment. It shocked me so much to know that they could be so inconsiderate towards us or so much that they didn't even care about us. I picked up an acoustic guitar that hung on the wall near me. A melody was entering my head. Just how I had to express my feelings and I knew I could and would do it through a song, the only way I knew how.

_-Tom POV-_

Me and Dougie put together a melody and a song about our pain and everything we felt. And I knew the song would forever represent what Danny and Harry did to us and what we went through. How could they have been so thoughtless or even careless and not take our feelings into account. We stayed up all night putting lyrics with the melody and chords to make sure it was perfect. So much unlike our lives right then. After that, we fell asleep in each others' arms. Keeping each other warm and safe. I felt a bit better now the feelings were out, but it didn't change what they had done.

**_Note; Just thanking you guys for reading and all the positive feedback! I really love writing for you guys :)_**


	8. Divided for Now

_**Disclaimer; I don't own the song that's mentioned and the lyrics wrote out. It is the song Ignorance by McFly.**_

Chapter 7

_-Danny POV-_

I woke up in the morning with my head on the table to the sound of a boiling kettle, a loud cracking sound that continued as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What? What's going on?" I said shooting up from where I was sitting. "I'm making myself coffee" Harry said. He wasn't happy. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying and lack of sleep. Guilt hit me hard and I couldn't face talking to him so I got up quickly and ran to my room.

_-Harry POV-_

I sat downstairs thinking about how I'd messed up my friendship with the other two. I just wanted to make it up to Dougie and Tom! At that second I heard them playing upstairs and I ran up to the music room and listened through the door:

**I'm too far gone!**  
**It's all over now and you can't bring me down...**  
**Love is won over by ignorance!**  
**Do not get won over by ignorance!**

**These pills weren't meant to hurt you,**  
**but today and ever more if fools were meant to f*ck you, then why do fools fall in love...**  
**Has blown up your walls again again!**  
**Your lies are all part of your intelect,**

**These pills weren't meant to hurt you,**  
**But today and ever more if fools were meant to f*ck you, then why do fools fall in love?**  
**In the story I was told, well this was never mentioned,**  
**Must have missed the chapter, when I was 17 years old,**  
**And there's nothing left but loss...**

**And unfortunate consequence,**  
**And you'll burn in hell when you fall against,**  
**These pills weren't meant to hurt you,**  
**But today and ever more if fools were meant to f*ck you, then why do fools fall in love?**  
**In the story I was told, well this was never mentioned,**  
**Must have missed the chapter, when I was 17 years old,**  
**And there's nothing left but...**

**They wont let go! When you see her coming, please let me know!**  
**They wont let go when you see her coming please let me know!**  
**They wont let go when you see her coming please let me know!**  
**They wont let go when you see her coming please let me know!**

**I'm too far gone! It's all over now and you can't bring me down...**  
**Don't say you were never gonna leave me!**  
**Don't sat you were never gonna leave me!**  
**Down...**

I fell against the wall after listening to the whole song because it was such a powerful song that made me feel so bad about what I had done to them... Really? Why was I so stupid? All I could do was cry and hope that maybe one day they'd forgive me.

_-Tom POV-_

The song was amazing but the only thing that made me sad was that Harry wasn't there to smile at me because he liked what we had written. I wanted Harry back so badly... I went out of the music room with my hand still joint to Dougie's and found Harry asleep outside with fresh tears on his face. Dougie looked down and saw what I was looking at. It was quite obvious that Harry was sorry but I didn't know if I was ready to forgive him... He played with me like I was nothing! How do I know he won't do it again? I couldn't help myself for much longer. "He'll get a back cramp" I explained to Dougie then picked him up and carrying him back to his room where he obviously hadn't slept, his bed was just like it was the day before. "You really care about him don't you?" Dougie stated more than asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know what to do" I said. "Well, that's a change" he chuckled and I guess he was right but Harry had that effect on me. He was mind-numbingly amazing... "We should...we should at least hear them out" I said quietly but Dougie didn't seem to take it well. "Do what you want" he said emotionlessly and all I could do was nod while he walked away after taking his hand out of mine.

_-Harry POV-_

I woke up in my room alone with my covers over me. I was very confused. I swear I had been outside the music room... I got out of bed, got showered and dressed then sat back down on my bed. I had to talk to Tom amd explain to him what happened. I know it's my fault but I do actually love him and by the time I realised it, all the betting stuff was done and it was too late.

I went upstairs quietly and just stood outside Tom's bedroom in silence. "Come on Harry! Man up!" I whispered to myself then raised my hand to knock but at that moment the door swung open and I was met with the beautiful blonde and he had shock all over his face. "Can we talk?" I asked. "Yeah... Erm, I sort of well, didn't give you the chance before and it wasn't really fair" he said nervously.  
"I deserved it because I was an idiot and you had every reason to be mad" I disagreed. He gestured me in and I went and sat on his bed. "I don't actually know what came over me when I accepted Danny's bet... I was just being childish and c*cky. I didn't think and I guess I was just too cowardly to tell you that I liked you before... I really wanted us to be together but this whole thing has messed it up completely and I really am sorry for what I did to you. If you don't forgive me, it's okay. I don't think I would myself" I said and the tears started coming to my eyes again at the thought of not having any sort of relationship with Tom again.

_-Tom POV-_

He looked really sorry and I couldn't stay angry at him. It just wasn't him. I wanted everything to go back to how it was as well. "Harry... I think I can forgive you. I don't want to distance myself from you at all! It'll only hurt more and there's been enough pain and tears" I said while trying not to cry. Harry leapt up from the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you! I promise I will make it up to you" and I couldn't help but smile. We went downstairs together now happily made up. I wonder if Dougie and Danny made up as well... We entered the living room to find Danny on his own and in tears. I'm guessing this wasn't going to be good...

_**Note; Thanks for reading another chapter guys, I hope a few more of you can maybe review! But I hope you enjoyed it so far, more soon!**_


	9. Divided from Everyone Else

_**Note; Just like to say thanks for all the great reviews I got :) I'm glad that you're all enjoying reading this as I am writing it!  
**_

Chapter 8

_-Dougie POV-_

Tom may be able to forgive and forget but I'm not as easy. I've been hurt before, mentally and physically but the difference was this was someone I've known since I was 15 and I trusted him. It really hurt what Danny did to me. He made me feel so loved but having it ripped out of you by finding out it was all a game. It was so devastating and I haven't trusted anyone more than I have the other guys. But nothing Danny did was anything real. It was just a game.

I sat in my bedroom locked away from everyone. I would speak to Tom but that would mean Harry or ... would come in. At that moment there was a knock at my door and I cautiously opened it...revealing a face that I really didn't want to see right now and maybe not ever again. Danny Jones. "Can I at least explain?" he begged but I felt the anger in me already and I wasn't feeling "reasonable" right now. "NO! F*ck off Danny Jones! I don't want to your bullsh*t excuses for making me love you then completely f*cking ripping my heart out! There's no excuse for it... Just don't talk to me ever again! I wish you were dead!" I screamed at him then slammed the door shut in his face. I could feel myself crying at my own words. I didn't wish he was dead. I just wanted to be with him but I was so angry. And upset, and confused, and EVERYTHING! My feelings were so mixed up right now. I hated his guts at the moment but I loved him so much it hurt. It really confused me and I couldn't do anything about it so I just laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_-Danny POV-_

I had messed up big time and Dougie wished I was dead. Knowing that really did hurt so bad... I just wanted to die like he said. At least Dougie would be happy and he wouldn't look like I'd just destroyed every good feeling inside him... But the thought of dying actually scared me. I sat there crying over how much Dougie hated me. I know self-pity was useless but I just didn't know what else to do, there was no hope. He wouldn't listen to a word I had to say. I don't know how long I was crying down here but eventually the door opened and someone came in. "Dougie?" I said with the most hope I've ever had. Hoping maybe he had come down to at least tell me that he hadn't meant some things he said like he wished I was dead. But that wasn't going to happen, and I deserved it.

_-Tom POV-_

I walked over to Danny slowly and gave him a hug after I realised he was crying. "Danny I forgive you! The same as Harry... But have you tried talking to Dougie?" I asked though it was sort of was clear he had. I had heard the shouting when I was talking to Harry so why did I even ask? "Yeah and it didn't exactly go how I wanted it to... He told me not to talk to him ever again... and, and he told me he wished I was dead" he whimpered the last bit before bursting back into tears and becoming the sobbing mess that we found him in. "He didn't mean it Danny, I swear just give him a bit time" I comforted while patting and rubbing him on the back as comfortingly as I could. I got up to go upstairs and Harry got up to follow me. " Can you stay with Danny? I just need to talk to Dougie and he'll probably only want to see me" I asked and he nodded before smiling and sitting next to Danny where I had just been. I ran up the stair and walked straight into his room, not bothering to knock. I looked at the bed to find a curled up and...crying Dougie? "Hey Dougs... Erm, why are you crying? You just told Danny that you wished he was dead and you're the one crying?" I said shocked because this really didn't make any sense. "I didn't mean what I said but I sort of did mean it! I'm really confused at the moment so I don't even know that! I don't know what I'm feeling anymore because I'm feeling every emotion in the book right now" he said while sniffing back his tears. "Well, I think if I was you I would forgive them Dougs. That way we can move past this and it'll get better over time" I said softly. "Well, I'm not you Tom!" he snapped. "Sorry, I'll leave you to calm down" I said before getting up and going back downstairs.

_-Harry POV-_

"It's okay mate... I'm sure he'll forgive you soon. He still hates me too" I said not really knowing what to say. Feelings was normally Tom's thing and I knew that eventually I'd say the wrong thing. "But he didn't tell you that he wished that you were dead, did he?!" he snapped. With a bit of jealousy? "But he didn't mean that" I said again. "Well, how would you know? I know he meant it! The way he looked at me, his eyes showed that he meant it" he whispered like he wasn't even speaking to me anymore, more himself. Tom returned after 10 minutes. "Any luck with Dougie?" I asked and he shook his head sadly. Danny was obviously looking because he shot up from the sofa and ran upstairs. The sound of a door slamming following a few seconds later. I smiled sadly at Tom before sitting on the sofa and burying my face in my hands and my head in thoughts.


	10. Too Close For Comfort

_**Note; WOW! 5 reviews on the last chapter! Thanks guys, sorry for adding so late but I hope you enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 9

_-Tom POV-_

The next day, Dougie still hadn't improved and he hadn't eaten anything all day. He stayed in his room either playing his bass or listening to music full blast. And with Dougie, went Danny. Because Dougie hadn't forgiven him his life seemed to fall apart and he was as bad as Dougie. He also hadn't eaten and although he had been downstairs with us, he was depressed all day which led up to now. We were sitting in the lounge watching Back to the Future just like we always did but Dougie wasn't here and it felt wrong. "I can't do this, I'm going upstairs, goodbye" Danny said while heading back to his room, back to his bed. He can't live like this forever. "Night Dan" I said. "See ya in the morning" Harry chimed in. Danny just mumbled something in reply to Harry. "What did you say mate? I didn't catch it" I called after him. "Nothing, don't worry".

_-Danny POV-_

"I can't do this,I'm going upstairs, goodbye" I said to Tom and Harry. I would miss them. "Night Dan" and "See ya in the morning" was what I heard and they hadn't even noticed that I'd said goodbye not goodnight. Oh well, it was better they didn't notice so that they wouldn't try to stop me. "Don't count on it Harry" I mumbled under my breath. "What did you say mate? I didn't catch it" Tom said. "Nothing, don't worry" I smiled at him then running upstairs but I didn't stop at my room. I went further up and towards Tom's room. I walked out onto the balcony to a stormy dark night but I really didn't care. I guess it suited the occasion. "At least Dougie will go back to being Dougie when I'm gone" I thought. "Well that was going to be my last thought" I thought before I threw myself off the balcony hoping that my death wouldn't be painful. I felt myself collide with the ground and then the darkness which followed clouded my mind.

_-Dougie POV-_

I shivered in my room with a bad feeling hitting me along with maybe the gust of cold wind. I walked out of my room in search of the open window. My quest being to close it obviously. I journeyed into each room with no success but I carried on like every other hero would to the last room. Tom's room. I walked in to find the balcony doors open. I quickly closed them and shivered once again. Why were they even open if everyone was downstairs?! I opened the door again then slowly approaching the edge like a horror movie, but this was real. I didn't want to look down but I knew I had to. I had to be sure! I took a deep breath and looked down.

_-Tom POV-_

"NO!" I heard Dougie scream from upstairs. Me and Harry darted up from the sofa, not bothering to pause the film. I checked his room and found it empty. "Dougie?! Where are you?" I shouted, not getting a reply. I ran up to my room to find Dougie on my bed drenched in rain. "What? What happened?" I asked, trying my best not to panic. Did he hurt himself or something?, "I-I-It's D-Danny, I didn't mean it!" he broke down into tears while pointing at the balcony. I ran over to the edge, not even hesitating to look down but regretted it after what I saw. "Harry, c-call an ambulance" I choked out before darkness clouded my eyes. This was a terrible time to be fainting Fletcher!

_-Harry POV-_

Tom collapsed right in front of me! "He's fainted!" I panicked but I had to concentrate. I pulled out my mobile and dialled the emergency helpline number. "Hello, we need an ambulance! My friend just tried to commit suicide. He jumped off our balcony from the third floor. We're number 6 Oak Road in London" I said shakily. "I need you to check. Has he still got a pulse and is he breathing?" the paramedic asked over the phone. I ran back down the stairs as fast as I could and out into the garden, placing my shaky hand on Danny's neck of his still body. He looked dead but there was still a weak pulse, "He's still got a pulse and he's breathing" I said, starting to gain back hope. "We're nearly there" they said hanging up. The next thing I knew we were surrounded by paramedics. But was Danny going to recover?


	11. Never Forgive Never Forget

_**Note; Danny's out of the woods but how do you think everyone's feeling? :O**_

_Chapter 10_

_-Harry POV-_

We all arrived at the hospital after waiting for Tom to come around. Dougie was the same as before the accident or incident, I don't really want to know... But not a single word from him. Maybe Dougie would forgive him now?

_-Dougie POV-_

This was all my fault and I couldn't shake the feeling of regret. I should've forgiven him and I shouldn't have told him that I wished his death, especially when I didn't mean it. I hope he's okay... I won't make the same mistake again.

_-Tom POV-_

I felt like I had let everyone down... Fainting like I had when things were about to get worse. I couldn't help it though, the sight of seeing Danny like that was too much and my brain obviously sensed that, forcing a reboot. I think so weirdly! Me and Harry sat close together and I was glad. I really needed the support at the moment and I really needed to feel that they still loved me even arfter I had fainted when they needed me most. Dougie on the other hand, stayed distant from us. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and still the tears weren't stopping. I jumped up from the safety of Harry's arms though I looked back and saw him looking lost as soon as I had left. I sat down next to Dougie putting my arm around him and pulling him into a hug. "It's not your fault Dougs" I whispered in his ear, trying my best to support him. I did a head gesture for Harry to join us which he happily did. We let Dougie cry out his sadness amd he finally stopped an hour later. How he had cried that long was beyond me! I looked down at him to make sure he was okay and he had fallen asleep in my arms. I put him on the big chair with me and rested my chin on his hair before kissing him on the forehead.

_-Harry POV-_

I couldn't help but feel jealous towards Dougie... I felt that he always played the innocence card and to be honest I think he played it a bit too much for my liking. I wish Tom was in my arms with both of us snuggled together. Dougie didn't deserve Tom, especially when it's his fault Danny was put in here in the first place... I'm not saying that I'm perfect because I did sort of go with the stupid bet but I didn't cause someone to jump off a balcony because I basically told them to.

The doctor arrived in the waiting room and I stood up quickly. I hadn't been able to sleep, I was too busy glaring at Dougie and thinking about Danny. "Is he okay?" was all I could say. "May I be frank about his condition?" he asked and I just nodded, wanting to understand completely. "He's slipped away a couple of times and has went into respiratory arrest and cardiac arrest three times... That means that his lungs stopped working an his breathing stopped but we were able to regain his breathing pattern to a regular level but he is safely stable and you can go visit him now" My mouth was wide open by the time the doctor had finished saying what he said. He had died twice! He could've been gone forever and I would've blamed Dougie because it would've been all Dougie's fault! I stormed away from the sleeping 'couple' and into Danny's room. He was a ghostly white colour which made him look much worser. I rushed over to him and sat on his bed. "You okay mate?" I asked. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up at the sight of him. "Been better" he joked in his northern accent. "Don't ever do that again, you hear? I don't give a f*ck what Dougie said to you, just don't!" I said with the tears now falling rapidly down my face. "Trust me mate, I won't be doing that again anytime soon, I just thought it would make you guys happier when I was gone, but I was obviously wrong" he said then wiped my tears away with the back of his hand. "So where's Tom and Dougie" he asked and I flinched slightly at his name. I just didn't like him at the moment... "They're sleeping together on a chair" I spat. "Sorry for asking" he said apologising. "It's not your fault. I'm just not happy with Dougie at the moment... Putting you in here and all" I said. "I don't blame him" he said but I cut in. "Well, I do" I said then lying down on his bed next to him. "Now come on Dan. Time for some rest, I'll wake you when they come in" I smiled and he nodded before resting his head on my chest and falling asleep quickly. But soon my promise was broken as I began to fall asleep too. I was comfy laying next to my best mate?


	12. The Games Must Go On

Chapter 11

-Danny POV-

A few days past and I was finally discharged from the hospital. Even though I was fine, Harry had visited every day to keep me company. Tom and Dougie were working on more music to keep the money coming in but I was happy enough with Harry visiting me. The words just seemed to flow with him and I could say anything to him. That's exactly what I needed right now; a friend to confide in. But what if I want us to be more than friends? Dougie wasn't going to love me again anytime soon and he's been here more than Dougie has... "Harry?" I asked, planning on my thoughts to words. "Yeah mate? I can tell there's going to be a question" he smiled. My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment because of what I was about to ask him but here it goes... "Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend? Because I um, sort of, hmm... Isortofhavefeelingsforyouand IthinkIloveyou" I said the last bit quickly. He laughed at me stumbling over my words. "What was that last bit?" he laughed and I sighed. "I'll tell you as soon as you answer my question. He went silent for a while, probably thinking about his answer. "Well...yeah, I have thought about it sometimes before but I never acted on it. I thought maybe you wouldn't feel that way" he said then closing his eyes for a second and re-opening them. "Okay now what did you say?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "Okay. Don't freak out but I said that I sort of have feelings for you and I think I love you" I repeated and felt my cheeks burning up. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction and I didn't hear anything but then I felt something soft was against my lips. Was he kissing me? I reacted straight away, melting into the kiss. He tasted amazing and he wasn't a bad kisser at all! We pulled away gasping for air. "Well that was unexpected" I panted. "Shh!" he said pulling me back in, this time more passionately. His tongue prodded against my lips asking for entrance which I happily gave. Our tongues met each other, tasting as much of each other as possible. I pulled away earlier this time, having not regained all my air beforehand. "Okay, let's get home!" I grinned at him, becoming the happiest person in the world in just seconds of being with him.

-Harry POV-

We walked out of the hospital hand in hand and close together. I felt that this would last because it almost felt right. I loved Danny and I had always felt at least a tiny bit protective over him, no matter how able he was to defend himself. We got in the car and drove home in comfortable silence. "So how we going to break this to the other two?" he said, worry evident in his voice. "It'll be fine Dan, if they don't accept it then they're obviously not the best mates we thought they were... There shouldn't be any hard feelings" I reassured him. We both took a deep breath then opened the front door and walked into the front room together. "Guys, we have something to tell you!" I shouted up the stairs and we both sat on the sofa with our hands joined together behind our backs. Both blondes entered the room, smiling as normal. Since Danny had been in hospital I had felt a bit left out... It was normally just the two of them together writing music. "Hi Dan, we missed you" they said together. "We have something to say" I said while squeezing Danny's hand reassuringly. "We're together" Danny continued and I felt him tensing, searching for their approval. After a few seconds of silence they both got up hugging us both tightly. "Congratulations" Tom smiled at me but there was something I couldn't believe about it. "What he said" Dougie smiled but both smiles looked a little fake, not reaching their eyes. "Thanks, that means a lot guys" Danny grinned, obviously not noticing. Maybe I was being paranoid? Searching for something to go wrong...

-Dougie POV-

Great! I have now let the person I love go out with my best mate's love of his life. This has been a GREAT day! NOT! "Me and Tom are just going to go back up and finish of sing writing" I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him back upstairs, leaving Danny and Harry to watch TV together. We got back into the music room and I just sighed loudly in discontent. "Well that sucks" I said. "Tell me about it! I thought Harry 'loved' me" he pouted with his face scrunched up in confusion, "Well, maybe we can test that! We can become a 'couple' and see if we can make them jealous" I smiled. My genius plan was coming together in my head just perfectly!


	13. Truth is Overrated

_Chapter 12_

_-Dougie POV-_

Me and Tom finished writing music to avoid suspicion then rushed back downstairs hand in hand. "Guys" I coughed to get their attention. Both of their heads looking up at us and smiled. "We weren't sure about telling you because Dougs was a bit nervous about telling you but seeming as you told us he decided we should tell you that we're together" I said actually grinning genuinely. This was an awesome plan! "Well, that's great news" Danny said frowning for a second then smiling but not convincingly. We went and joined them on the sofa. All of us snuggling in our couples. The weird thing for me being that my glances were shared.I looked at Danny longingly but I also looked at Tom. loved them both but I wasn't sure who I wanted! That was part of the reason I made 'the plan'. I needed to know... If Danny feels jealous I would try to make my decision then. If he didn't pay the slightest attention then Tom was the guy for me. But I didn't let Tom know that... Tom was cute, caring and unbelievably considerate of me. I looked back at Danny and then instantly looked away. His lips were on Harry's and they were using tongues. I looked at Tom and he understood me at a glance. He smiled at me and moved in. I kissed him back, his lips were warm and inviting, making me want more. I pressed my body closer to his, really needing and wanting the body contact. I had to get Danny out of my head even just for a while. He didn't want me if he was too busy chasing Harry... The kiss deepened and I was really enjoying it, he was an amazing kisser. A moan accidentally slipped out of my mouth and into his. Our bodies pressed even closer but too soon the kiss was over because I ran out of air. All eyes were on us when I looked around. "That was pretty hot..." Danny said and Harry laughed before nudging Danny to tell him to shut up. "Get a room" Harry said while rolling his eyes. My cheeks burned up at both comments and I hid my face in Tom's neck. "How about you two? You were practically eating each other!" Tom defended. "If we were eating each other, then you two must have created a whole new level above that" Danny shot back. "Whatever, you're both just jealous" Tom said grinning at me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and I saw an actual look of love in his eyes. I snuggled closer to him, not a part of me wasn't in contact with Tom and I was loving it.

_-Harry POV-_

The jealousy was back but I hid it well. I told them to get a room because I couldn't concentrate on Danny. I still had feelings for Tom and Dougie was all over him. I felt a little tug at my heart strings but I pulled Danny closer keeping a fake smile plastered to my face. If I showed my true feelings nobody would be happy. I would break Danny's heart, break Dougie's heart but that bit I'm a bit less concerned about at the moment. Just so I could tell Tom that I love him which he may not even accept. Danny yawned quietly in front of me while looking like the cutest thing ever apart from Tom maybe. "You tired babe? Wanna go upstairs?" I grinned at him. "Yeah, alright" he grinned back, knowing exactly what I meant.

We ran up the stairs hand in hand. As soon as we got to my room I pressed Danny against my door roughly, kissing him hungrily. It was rushed and messy but I loved it and I could tell he was enjoying it as well, if you know what I mean... I pulled closer to him to leave no gap in between us. Our bodies grinded together creating friction that drove me crazy. I acted on the boost of lust that I just got and lifted him up, his legs wrapping round my waist. I brought him towards the bed and threw us down. I pulled off my shirt and jeans, him following suit and the kissing continued. I stood back for a second and stared at Danny's body. His freckles made his body look flawless. His body itself was toned but not overly, just enough to see the ripples. His face turned bright red as he saw me examining him and I climbed on top of him. The kissing starting again and our excitements grinded against each other once again. I removed our last layers of clothing then planted kisses all down his body making him moan loudly. "Stop teasing" he moaned and I happily complied by taking his whole length into my mouth and down my throat. I heard him gasp as I pulled back and massaged the head with my tongue. "Bloody hell Harry!" he almost shouted. I lifted slowly while sucking at the same time. Continuing to massage the head with my tongue and earning more moans. I gradually sped up and his and my breathing became more frantic. "Harry, I'm gonna..." Danny said, unable to finish his sentence. A hot shot of Danny's cum entered my mouth and I swallowed quickly before grinning at him. I kissed him lightly this time and I heard him purring with content as he continued to ride out his orgasm. The air filled with the scent of sex and sweat. "My turn" he grinned.

_-Tom POV-_

I sat on the sofa cuddled up with Dougie just lazily playing with his hair. I was happy just sitting here in a comfortable silence and to be honest I had already started to fall for Dougie... "Mmm... Danny!" Was all we heard and I shivered hearing Harry moan Danny's name, it wasn't ideal at all for me. I wanted that for me but at the moment I loved Dougie and I was with Dougie and I should be happy. Doesn't stop me being jealous... This whole thing is so messed up! "So Dougs, care to take it to the next level tomorrow, if your ready?" I suggested. I really wanted to get rid of this feeling of jealousy. I wish Harry didn't have that effect on me. "Yeah, I'm ready".

_-Dougie POV-_

I already had it planned out in my head and if this didn't work, then what would? Nothing, I tell you now, if Danny doesn't at least look fazed when he sees us together in bed or whatever then I'm glad Tom's with me instead. I just need to get used to the idea of this all happening like it is...


	14. Jealousy and Realization

_**Note; Sorry for forgetting to change the rating of the story before I put the sex scene in but it's well equipped for this chapter now! Thanks for the reviews guys and keep at it :D More when I can (Now that i've started school, it'll be harder to add)**_

Chapter 13

_-Tom POV-_

I woke up early with Dougie snuggled close to me and my arms wrapped around him. He looked so angelic and adorable. I laid there watching him and snuggled into his dirty blonde hair feeling like it was only the two of us in the world. Was I starting to fall for Dougie? This wasn't going to be good cause he was only going out with me to make Danny jealous and I was doing the same for Harry. He did seem to be a bit uncomfortable when me and Dougie were like we were now. Even when we weren't together. I should've taken the chance to be with him before Danny had him.

An hour later of staying hugged close to Dougie he woke up, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Morning handsome" he grinned. "Morning" I said, feeling myself blushing slightly. "So how long you been awake?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Only about and hour, just been thinking" I said, trying to keep it brief, I didn't want him to know about my feelings for him or he would run a mile. "About what?" he smiled."You" I smiled down at him. I wasn't lying it was partly the truth. "I'm liking this, what about me?" his grin getting impossibly wider. "How amazing you are and how much I like being with you no matter how temporary it is" I said while looking into his pale blue eyes which seemed to really capture me. "Wanna go and grab a shower?" he said with the grin still on his face. "Yeah, then we can get some breakfast" I replied getting up.

When he said we'd shower that was a complete misconception! As soon as our clothes were off and we were in the shower he was pressed right against me. I was caught right off guard and I looked into his eyes, the glint of lust evident. Or maybe love? A guy can dream... Before I could say anything his lips were on mine kissing me senseless. My knees went weak and my lips were tingling like crazy. He pulled away and started nibbling my ear making a shiver travel up my spine. Just as soon as he started it was over but he moved down my body instead and continued planting kisses all over me. I involuntarily moaned out loudy and I shut my eye. My head and whole body were pressed against the cool marble wall tiles which only added to the sensation. Unexpectedly his mouth covered my whole member and shocks shot all over my body. "Uh Dougie!" Were the words that left my mouth. Me not even thinking anymore. But it was impossible for me to think even if I wanted to. The ecstasy continued filling my body and I felt the bubble which was growing my stomach close to exploding. "Doug! I'm gonna..." I said but not finishing my sentence. My knees weakened below me again and I fell into Dougie's supporting arms. Dougie stayed down there and swallowed every bit of cum that left me. I panted loudly catching my breath and he looked up at me smiling goofily. "Let's actually shower now" he smiled then bit his lip before slipping past me to get underneath the falling water. "What about you?" I asked cheekily because I felt bad for not returning the favour... "I'll be fine till later" he winked and making me blush wildly. I joined him under the jets, both of us working together to quickly cleaning ourselves.

We went downstairs after getting changed to an unhappy looking Harry. "I guess he heard us" Dougie whispered closely, making me feel a mixture of happiness and betrayal. I wanted to be with Harry but I had done stuff with Dougie and maybe I was starting to get more than a bit more than lust for Dougie. And from what we heard yesterday, Harry and Danny were doing a little more than just sleeping! "What's up?" I asked anyway already knowing the reason but I had to be sure. "Nothing" he smiled, only just noticing our appearance in the kitchen. "Want some breakfast? I'm making fry-up" I said teasingly. "Nah, I'm not really hungry" he said. Okay, he definitely heard us! "Just a coffee then" I smiled while getting up and boiling the kettle. I started on the fry-up for the rest of us and Danny joined the table just as I was serving up. I sat down and beginning to eat. "Thanks mate" Harry and Danny said at the same time. "Thanks babe" Dougie smiled giving me a greasy-lipped kiss on the cheek. "That's gross" I laughed with him but for a second I caught Danny glaring at me which made me stop laughing. I stared at Harry longingly instead. Our eyes met and I wasn't able to look away at his sad crystal blue eyes. "Hello, Tom?" Dougie's voice sounded, dragging me back to reality where it wasn't only me and Harry. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to regain my lost composure. "I asked if you wanted to go out to dinner later?" he smiled as he had to repeat himself. "Erm, I'm feeling a little sick... Can we do it tomorrow? I don't know if I'm up to it, sorry" I muttered. "It's okay! We can all stay in and watch a film instead, all together" he smiled genuinely, he really was having the time of his life.

_-Harry POV-_

Me and Tom had a moment! How could that be? Well, I did get a sudden burst of jealousy as I watched Dougie kiss Tom... It should have been me doing that and I saw Danny glaring at Tom which made my anger bubbled a bit... No-one should look at Tom like that! He just doesn't deserve it but I wanted to be the one to make Tom laugh... It had upset me this morning as well! I was walking past Tom's room and I heard it loud and clear. "Uh Dougie!" Tom moaning Dougie's name! And it wouldn't get out of they my head. It just echoed constantly and it was making me go crazy! I ran downstairs after that in tears which was weird for me. I didn't normally show my feelings like this because I was more of a suffer in silence person. I sat at the table sobbing until I heard Tom's door open to which I stopped crying instantly and cleared myself u. But anger replaced the sadness... Anger that I hadn't been man enough to ask Tom to be with me before someone else was with him or before Danny had taken me. Tom asked what was up, being his normal caring self, even I he wasn't with me he cared more than any other person I had met, but I wanted more than him to just care about me, I wanted him to love me.


	15. How to be a Liar

_Chapter 14_

_-Dougie POV-_

We all sat together on our one giant sofa huddled together. Me and Danny in the middle with Harry and Tom by our sides. I saw Danny glaring at Tom this morning, he was SO jealous! My plan was working but the only thing I didn't count on was the fact that I didn't have the heart to snatch Danny away from Harry. Their relationship wasn't a game and Harry was my friend and didn't deserve to be hurt. He may have hurt me before but I've forgiven him for it. At that second I felt Danny's hand meet mine, gripping it and squeezing tightly. Lucky a duvet covered all of us or we would've been seen. I turned my head to look at him. He looked back at me too and I grinned cheekily at him before squeezing back. Our hands remained like that throughout the film. Tom jumped up beside me, making me release Danny's hand in fear. "Just going to get some more popcorn babe, be right back" he said, pecking me on the lips before leaving. Harry got up to join him in the kitchen. "I'm going to help" he grinned at Danny and kissed him too. Just watching made me jealous! I wanted Danny! As soon as they were out of the room though, Danny leapt on me and attaching our lips, leaving me in complete shock but kissing back. We pulled away panting. "Woah!" I said still a bit shocked, even though I had kissed back. Harry and Tom returned a minute later with two big bowls of popcorn, "What you two grinning at?" Harry smiled and I shrugged. "We were just talking about how lucky we were to have you two!" Danny piped up before I could say anything. I just nodded and turned back to watch TV even though I could no longer concentrate. The only thing on my mind was Danny again, the way he left my lips tingling after he had kissed me and that kiss was amazing. I placed my hand back on Danny's squeezing it again, seeing a smile appear on his face as I did so.

_Earlier..._

_-Harry POV-_

I followed Tom into the kitchen grabbing a pack of popcorn and stuffing it in the microwave before Tom could. "Hey!" he laughed. "Should've been quicker!" I grinned at him. His dimple showed itself as he smiled back at me, making me want to kiss him so badly. Before I could stop myself my thoughts had been acted on. Hell! What was I thinking?! Hmmm...this is actually nice. I pushed myself closer to Tom against the cupboards. The microwave tinged loudly and I pulled away then picked out the packet and pouring the contents into a bowl. Tom threw his pack in and round two began. This kiss was more passionate, butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my knees became weak. "Woah! Don't fall" Tom smiled, supporting me then letting go as soon as I regained control. The microwave tinged again and my few minutes with Tom were over. We both picked up our bowls of popcorn and headed back to the cinema room as if nothing had happened.

_-Danny POV-_

I woke up early in the morning still thinking about last night. I don't know what came over me! I had cheated but it was amazing. I had never felt like this before, the feeling I got from that kiss was different from the one from the bet. It felt more real and electrifying, and I loved it. That made me feel really bad... I had told Harry that I loved him and I was with Harry when I kissed Dougie. I got up from Harry's arms and went to the bathroom. I just stood there for a while, the rush I got from it being a secret was amazing. I wanted that rush again, I wanted more and I had to get was now out of my control... This was stupid but I didn't care. Corrupted much?

Later that day Harry and Tom went shopping as we were running out of food and alcohol. I dashed up to Dougie's room and was on him in seconds and I was unable to stop myself. I could tell that he wanted this too, he kissed back ferociously but we broke apart momentarily, ripping off all of our clothes. Dougie switched the roles and threw me underneath and straddled me while moving down my body slowly then quickly taking my cock into his mouth. I raised my hips up eagerly, only to be pushed back down firmly by his hands. I moaned out in ecstasy letting the feeling fill me up. Dougie moved back up my body then whispered into my ear. "Fuck me Danny, I want you" A shiver went straight up my spine giving me goosebumps. I placed my fingers to his mouth which he took in and his tongue began massaging my fingers. I never knew how good someone sucking your fingers could feel!

Once they were covered in saliva I withdrew them and pushed one into his entrance. His whole body tensed in pain. "You sure you want this Dougs? Am I hurting you?" I said worried. "I'm fine, just give me a second" he smiled. I kissed him to help him relax quicker and slowly but surely he did. I started moving my finger around, stretching him and preparing him. I entered a second finger making him tense again but he quickly relaxed. Once I was sure he was ready, I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself at his entrance, pushing in slowly until I was completely inside of him. "You okay?" I repeated. "Yeah, you can start moving" he said and I started slowly. I hit a spot inside of Dougie, making him moan out louder, "Oh Dan, do that again" I began picking up the pace and soon after I was pounding in and out of him, both of us moaning loudly. "Doug, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. "So am I" he shouted. He was the first to and his ass tightening around my cock and his cum shooting onto his stomach, driving me over the edge. I come deep inside of him, riding out my orgasm then pulling out of him and collapsing on top of him, sandwiching our sweat and Dougie's cum.

"We gotta clear up!" I panicked. "They're going to be back soon!" Dougie squealed with me and we cleared up his bed and jumped into our two seperate showers, not wanting to be distracted by each other. Just as we got out of the shower and dried off, the door opened and slammed shut again. I ran to Dougie's room and pulled on the clothes I wore before to avoid suspicion. I ran into the music room and began playing 'I need a Woman' but replacing woman with man. "Danny? Where are you?" Harry called and I shot up from my seat and ran down the stairs. "I know" he said and I felt myself pale. How did he find out?


	16. Change and Loss of Hearts

_**Note; Thanks for all the reviews :) All the constructive criticism has been taken into account as well :D Just to let you guys, I'll be adding a bit less now cause I've got 3 whole A levels to do in 1 year! O.O**_

_Chapter 15_

_-Danny POV-_

I was frozen to the spot as his words echoed to my brain. "What's wrong Dan? You look a bit pale" he worried and put his hand on my shoulder. Then it hit me, why would he caring if he knew? I quickly regained my composure and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I thought I left something cooking then remembered I hadn't been cooking" I laughed. "Well, as I was saying, I know what I'm getting you for christmas! Me and Tom saw something in the shops" he grinned. He was being so perfect to me! How could I do this to him? The thing is I don't want to hurt him but I can't stop. I jumped up at him, getting really excited. "What is it?" I said bouncing up and down. "You'll have to wait and see" he smiled back and kissed me. "I love you" he smiled even wider and I felt my heart ache with guilt. "I love you too"

_-Dougie POV-_

Tom came upstairs and into my room, smiling happily at me. I smiled back and kissed him quickly then went to pull away but he had other plans, deepening the kiss and I responded with bringing my hands up to his soft blonde hair running my fingers through it. We fell onto the bed and bega ripping our clothes off...

We both fell back onto the bed exhausted, me especially having done it twice in the space of an hour! Tom pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest. "That was nice" he said and laughed. "Yeah, you're not bad in bed" I smirked cheekily. "Oi! I'm sure I'm great!" he said, pretending to be offended and I nodded slowly. "Come here!" he said then grabbed me and held me close while he tickled me with his other hand. I giggled loudly and enjoyed the moment because I remembered that we were meant to be friends and this wasn't real. He stopped when he realised something was up. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "Maybe, we should call it quits" I said and his smile dropped instantly. "W-why?" he said shocked by my words. "This isn't the way, we're friends, we shouldn't be friends with benefits! I think it may ruin us, I like being your friend and what happens after this? It won't be the same..." I said looking at my hands on the duvet. "It's not! I still think of you the same way! Maybe more, I'm liking you more with each day we're together" Tom said with his eyes tearing up. "That's the problem Tom!" I shouted with tears falling freely down my face. I was starting to grow feelings for Tom as well but Danny would always have the power over me and I'd cheat if this became real...

I pulled on my clothes and then went to run past him to make for the front door. I needed fresh air! But Tom grabbed me and spun me around and connecting our lips straight away. My legs grew weak and my stomach fluttered. "Tell me you didn't feel anything!" he said. "I can't..." I replied and and shook my head as tears flowed quicker down my face. I pulled away and ran down the stairs, meeting Danny and Harry. "You alright mate?" Danny asked, his eyes full of worry but making me feel even worse. "I'm not keeping this secret! I just can't do any of this anymore!" I shouted and darted past them, out the front door. I kept running... I didn't know where but I had to get far away. I know I was a coward but I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes and found myself at the zoo. I smiled slightly, typical me, running to the zoo without knowing but deep inside I knew I needed to be here. I could sit and watch the reptiles, sometimes talk to them but obviously not getting a response. I sat down next to the bearded dragons. "I'm in such a mess, I don't know what to do" I whined to the lizard. "Of course you won't say anything, you can't... but then it helps to talk to you, you know?" I said. I sat there thinking about my problems and how I might go about solving them.

_-Harry POV-_

We ran upstairs and heard a distraught Tom crying in the bathroom. "You okay Tom?" I asked while knocking on the door. There was no reply but the crying stopped. "I'm fine, just leave me alone" he said quietly but I knew he was lying... "You sure?" I really didn't want to leave him. "What the hell Harry? Just leave me alone! I said I'm fine!" he shouted back which was a very rare occasion, making me worry even more. I sat in silence against the wall near the bathroom. I wanted to be there for him when he came out.

_-Tom POV-_

They were still out there. I could hear them. I may have stopped crying for that short second but the tears started again after matter of seconds. The sobbing continued with it. I wanted Harry so bad, but at the same time I loved Dougie. Him leaving after we had sex really hurt. It was my fault because of how attached I was getting. He left me because I was too attached and it hurt so bad, it felt like my heart had disappeared, an empty hole replacing it.

_-Danny POV-_

I sat with Harry panicking in my mind. Did Dougie tell Tom about what had happened between us? That's why he's in there crying his eyes out! It all made perfect sense and I couldn't help but feel guilty that he was crying because of me. A few tears escaped my eyes silently. Was everything going to fall apart again? "It's okay Dan, Tom will be fine, I'm sure of it" he smiled comfortingly but I couldn't believe him. I curled into myself, not wanting to see what would happen when Tom emerged from the bathroom.

_-Tom POV-_

Maybe I didn't want Harry anymore? I just wanted Dougie to be with me, was that so bad? At the beginning it was all about lust and getting Harry's attention but maybe it was all just a phase. I had been with Dougie all the way. After what happened with their 'game' he was with me, and he made me feel better. He was the person that kept me strong. I opened the bathroom door and darted towards the stairs and out the door. If I knew Dougie well enough then he'd be at the zoo. I didn't bother getting in my car, I just ran straight down the road to the nearest zoo. I saw Dougie across the road, just sitting on his own in the empty zoo. I walked across the road but stopped at a loud horn. I turned my head and then nothing, just blackness.


	17. Fixing the Broken

_Chapter 16_

_-Dougie POV-_

I don't know how long I had been at the zoo but everyone had left, leaving me alone with my adopted pet bearded dragons. The zoo keeper had allowed me to collect one tomorrow if I bought the correct equipment and stuff. I'm thinking of buying the stuff tomorrow then buying one instead of collecting the one here. It's the little things home and it would be wrong of me to take him. "It's really quiet isn't it?" I smiled at the dragon though the glass cage. It scurried up close to the glass, probably expecting food. I laughed gently but stopped as I heard a loud car horn and swerving, loud screeching tyres against the road and a collision. I ran outside of the zoo, watching the car drive away... Hit and Run but what did they hit? I scanned the road and my heart stopped. "TOM!" I screamed running to him with no response. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled 999. "Come on Tom, don't die on me! I'm sorry... Hello? I need an ambulance. My friends been hit by a car which drove off. Yes, London, Crescent Zoo, please hurry" I said then hung up. I sat next to Tom, holding his hand, it felt like a piece of meat that had been the freezer, cold as ice but I refused to believe that he was dead.

The ambulance arrived and I rode with them to the hospital, sitting with my face in my hands. This was NOT happening! I always cause so much trouble... If I hadn't left the house then Tom wouldn't have either and he wouldn't have been hit by a car. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" The paramedic shouted and I looked up as they ripped Tom's shirt open then attaching the pads. "Charging... Clear!" the paramedic shouted and placing the defibrillator on his chest. His whole body arched upwards. I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't, horror had stunned me. "No response" said the other paramedic. "Charging... Clear!" the paramedic shouted again and the other checked his pulse. "He's back" she smiled at me. He may have been back but the images of what I had just witnessed burned into my mind and I was going to have nightmares, no doubt.

We arrived in the hospital, getting immediate attention. "I am Doctor Lawrence, I will be looking after Tom on his visit here" he smiled at me. I really didn't have the energy to return it so I just gave a slight nod. "It's okay Tom. I'm here, you'll be fine, I know it" I said, close to tears once again. According to Doctor Lawrence he was stable for now but then it hit me that Danny and Harry don't know. I went outside with my mobile and called Danny. "Danny, shhh! Wait a second... Tom's in hospital, he must have come to the zoo to talk to me and got hit by a car, come when you can" I said then hung up.

I walked back inside just in time to meet the conscious Tom. "You okay? You had me worried there! Your heart stopped" I said then hugging him. I went to pull away but he hugged me tighter. "I thought I was gonna die too! It was so scary" he whimpered. I let sympathy wash over me and I allowed him to carry on hugging me. "I called Harry and Danny, they'll be here soon, I..." I was cut short as Tom interupted. "I d-don't want to see them yet" he said. "Why not?" Did he do something after I left? "I shouted at them and ran out as well" he said nervously, now looking at his hands instead of me. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they understand, well, I guess they don't but, they're our mates and they know you didn't mean it" I said, trying to comfort him by squeezing his shoulder softly. "I don't think I can handle it yet, just give me while, please?" he said with his big puppy dog eyes, once he had used them I knew there was no resisting so I just cut to the chase. "Fine Tom, but you'll have to sooner or later" I said, trying my best to be stern. "I know, I know! About us... I want to give it a proper go, not just to make Harry jealous but a proper go, me and you" he smiled hopefully. I looked in his eyes and it showed that he was terrified of my answer. "Tom, this can go terribly wrong. It will mess up our friendship, I know it. I like it the way we are right now, just really good friends. The amount we've done together, it's amazing how no damage has been done but if this gets serious, who knows what will happen?" I said looking deep into his eyes. "I don't care, I want to risk it! If there's a chance we can be happy then I want to take it! Just take a chance with me, please" he pleaded and I couldn't say no. I undoubtably was getting feelings for Tom but how would I stop myself every time Danny makes a move on me? "Okay Tom, but please don't hate me too much when things go wrong between us" I half-smiled, dreading what may happen. "Just don't think like that, think positive" he encouraged and he was right, but for some reason I felt like something would go wrong because I was involved but for Tom I pushed it to the back of my mind. "Doug, can you stay with me when I talk to Danny and Harry?" he sniffed, his mood going back down to dread. "Of course I will, I'll stay with you forever, as long as I live" I said as cheesy as ever. "Thanks, you're the best boyfriend I could hope for" he smiled and I laid down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

_-Danny POV-_

Me and Harry drove to the hospital as fast as possible, maybe even breaking the speed limit to get here faster. We rushed to the reception. "Tom Fletcher?" I asked the receptionist. "Room 22, walk please" she smiled but I walked as fast as possible. When we got there we were told to wait. Why didn't Tom want to talk to us and why did Dougie leave in tears? So many questions. I began to pace the corridor because if what happened between me got out to Tom, I don't know how Harry would react when he found out.

_-Tom POV-_

"Bring them in..." I sighed after a while of thinking. I brought my eyes down to the ground as they came in. "Tom? Are you okay mate?" Danny asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine" I said shortly. "So how did this happen?" Harry asked with a hint of anger in his voice that scared me. "Well, I went looking for Dougie and I found him at the zoo but when I walked across the road I got hit by a car" I frowned. The guy must have been speeding... "Well mate, I'm glad your okay. Me and Haz got worried there" Danny smiled then pulled me into a tight hug. "We're gonna let you rest now" he said, patting my back and grabbing Harry's hand, leading him out.

_-Harry POV-_

I wanted to ask Dougie what happened so I gave him a quick glance to tell him and he nodded then followed us out. "Just going to talk to them quickly and make sure everything's okay" he smiled at Tom. I pulled Danny closer, feeling the need to have what Dougie had, someone who meant the world to him, the someone who was all they ever wanted and needed. "What's up guys?" Dougie frowned. "Well, that's what we wanted to ask you" I said and he took in a sharp breath of air like he knew this chat was coming but he was dreading it. "I was just having a few worries. I told Tom I didn't want to be with him because of it, and after I just ran. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry" he said with his eyes on the floor. "What was there to worry about? You and him are going great, you're good together" The words stung my throat as they left, after all I did want Tom but maybe if Dougie's what makes him happy then I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for him to be happy. "It was nothing, don't worry" he said nervously. "It wasn't nothing Dougs, if it was nothing then none of this would've happened, what was it?" I pressed and he shifted even more nervously on the spot. "I just thought, what if this all blows up in our faces? What if this messes up our friendship if things go wrong?" he said, actually looking at me for the first time in this conversation. "Well, that explains why Tom was upset but don't worry about that! I'm sure you two will be fine, just look to the future" I said and giving him a hug that hopefully reassured him. "Dan, did you want to ask anything? You've been awfully quiet" I said. "I've heard enough! I hope you two will be happy" he replied, but was there a hint of sourness in it? Was I losing him? Did he still love me?

_-Dougie POV-_

I didn't lie to them! I just didn't tell them the whole truth... If I did, they'd find out about the whole attempt of making them jealous but I guess it worked. I had slept with Danny but the terrible thing is that he was still with Harry at the time... I made him cheat! I knew it wasn't just a one time thing... I did want to be with him and judging by his sourness just a second ago he wants me too... But what about Tom? I'm right back where I started, just a lot more confused. I sat down on his hospital bed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Is everything okay? You're really quiet" Tom asked putting an arm around my shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking about everything" I sighed. "Well, everything will be fine, we've got each other and you're all I'll ever need" he smiled then kissed me, his warm lips making mine tingle. I kissed back more passionately, letting my tongue slide into his mouth, meeting with his and both massaging each other. I should at least give Tom a go, he deserves better. I pulled away and just laid next to him resting my head against his, feeling peaceful and relaxed.

_-Danny POV-_

I was going to convince Dougie to leave Tom for me if it's the last thing I'll ever do. I realised Harry wasn't the one for me... Yeah he had an amazing body and yeah he was good in bed and yes, he was amazing company but we didn't have a lot in common. When I was in hospital, it seemed like the idea for me, but really I think it may have been that he was always there and he seemed to care and I wanted any contact from someone. "I'm going for a walk" I said then getting up. "Want me to come?" Harry smiled, I think he really liked me but he really did deserve better, someone who wouldn't cheat on him and someone who loved him back. "No, you're fine, I just need to get some air so I can get my head around things" I said, then walking away, feeling his saddened gaze as I left him on his own. I sat outside on a bench with the wind howling loudly but not registering properly in my brain. All that that I could think about was Dougie and how I would win over his love...

**_Note; Oooh guys, this is getting more and more tense but when will the rope snap? :O Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, it's great reading them all, they make me smile :)_**


	18. Fake Smiles

_Chapter 17_

_-Tom POV-_

Days past and I was eventually healthy enough to leave the hospital. Harry came to pick me up and the drive home was silent but not awkward...just scary. I finally plucked the courage up to speak after a few minutes. "How's everything been at home?" I asked and there was silence while he thought. "It's been quiet and a bit weird without you there, and Danny's been a bit distant from me which is killing me" he said, sounding like half of him had been chopped off. "It'll be okay mate, do ya want me to talk to him?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder. A shock travelled through my system, a shock I hadn't felt in ages, not since I'd wanted Dougie. "It's fine Tom, really, I'll talk to him about it soon" he said and moved away from my hand. Did he feel it too?

_-Harry POV-_

That was too weird! As soon as his hand on me, I didn't care that Danny was becoming distant...but as soon as I broke contact, the longing for attention from Danny was back but the feeling of Tom hadn't disappeared. Now I had that mixture of feelings again! Just as I was settling with Danny...everything had to be thrown into the air again. I could see the hurt eyes Tom gave me as I moved further from him and out of his touch. I sped home, wanting to get out of this car quickly before I did something I would regret.

We got home and I ran straight upstairs to mine and Danny's room. I lied down on the bed and sighed loudly, then there was a sound of rushed footsteps and a both exhausted and sweaty Danny appeared. "What have you been doing?" I asked, or who was he doing? No! He wouldn't do that to me! He knew that he meant everything to me... "I was just in the gym room, on the treadmill" he said quickly and I smiled. I knew there was a reasonable explanation for it but something in my head was screaming 'You complete and utter fool, falling for that' but I just ignored it. I wasn't going to doubt Danny's loyalty, if I did, I would become paranoid and then I it would destroy anything between us with or without him cheating... "Dan, we need to talk about something" I said and patted the bed next to me. "What is it?" he asked nervously but slowly edging his way to the bed. "You're not in trouble" I laughed. "Okay" he lightened up a bit. "Why have you been distancing yourself from me for the past few days?" I asked, trying my best not to sound weak. "I haven't, I've just been really busy, I've had a lot to do" he dismissed. "I know I'm not imagining it, you haven't been the same with me since we were at the hospital visiting Tom! We haven't kissed or hugged let alone had sex as well" This was really getting to me, if he didn't love me anymore, I really wouldn't know what to do but I would still want to know so that I didn't have any false hope in my head. "I'm sorry" he said sadly and I waited for the 'but I've met somebody else' but it didn't come and I sighed mentally in my head. All I got was a real hug from Danny and I felt all the love I missed flood back into me and my anxiety fading away to nothing. I kissed him contently. "Sorry I doubted you" I said and kissed him again. "I'm sorry for not giving you much attention" he said kissing me back but this time I didn't pull away, just held him closer.

_-Danny POV-_

I was letting things on to Harry... He was catching on to me but he didn't know exactly so he dismissed it. I knew it was wrong to be sneaking around with Dougie but I couldn't stop it. I was addicted, after the first time, I just kept coming back, he was like a drug. Me and Harry just laid there for an hour, holding each other and enjoying the peace, I liked doing this but at the same time, I knew I didn't deserve this. I was cheating scum, and I knew it.

_-Dougie POV-_

As much as it pained me and pleased me, the affair continued. Danny continued coming to my room and we'd have sex. When we had time we'd just lay in each other's arms peacefully and I loved it. I felt so bad and I should, I'm gonna end up breaking Tom's heart...

Today we were lucky I had great hearing. As soon as Harry's car pulled up, I stopped fucking Danny, pulled out and got dressed. He would tear me to shreds if he found out I was screwing around with his boyfriend. "Harry's home!" I said, looking at the confused Danny. Sometimes I swear he had the mind of a fish but it was one of the reasons I loved him. He could be sweet when he wanted to be. "Oh shit!" he almost shouted and started pulling on his clothes. He ran out of the room as soon as he was dressed and I quickly wet my hair then pulled off my clothes. I put on a towel and started spraying myself with deodorant, getting rid of the smell of s*x in mine and Tom's room. I pulled my clothes back on and resumed drying my hair, Tom coming in at the same time. "Hi!" I grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Hi Dougs! I've missed you!" he smiled and hugged me tighter. We shared a kiss and my cock was aching right now. I had stopped right in the middle of having sex for goodness sake! Tom noticed it and laughed. "I guess I'm not the only one" I blushed deeply but felt bad instantly. My boner wasn't for Tom, it was for Danny. "So Tom, wanna make use of the bed?" I asked, trying to forget Danny and focus on Tom. "Why not?" he grinned and pushed me down onto the bed. I closed my eyes at the feeling and Danny popped back into my head. I am such a dick! Thinking about Danny while having sex with Tom! I need to sort my head out!


	19. Arguments and Break Ups

_Chapter 19_

_-Dougie POV-_

As soon as the sex was over, we just laid there like me and Danny would do. I really cared about Tom but I wanted Danny... He was definitely the one for me, or was it just the sneaking around that made it how it was? The excitement, but even after me and Danny had had sex we would always just lay in bed and talk about anything and everything. It just flowed with him, and it felt right. There was only one way to find out if Danny was the real one for me... "Tom, we tried... I did. I really did, I wanted this to work but it's not" I said while looking at my hands that were in his and I moved them out. "And he finally says so! Anything else you want to tell me" he said, glaring knowingly. How could he know? "No" I said innocently and he shook his head. "You're such a liar! You know that Doug? I thought I might be able to trust you but I can't! I know you were fucking cheating! You aren't letting me down easily because I give up on you!" he screamed at me then walking out and slamming the door on his way out. I sat on my bed and did all I could which was cry. I liked hanging around with Tom as a mate but as soon as it became more, everything had to become more serious. I'm just not ready for it! He forced me into this!

_-Tom POV-_

I thought everything would blow up in my face but I didn't think Dougie would be such a coward about it. He lied to me, he was cheating and he didn't have the guts to just break up with me. I didn't know he was cheating but I had a guess, the fact that he didn't deny it after I said so proved it was true. He thought he'd just drag it out and cause me pain, try to break up with me after we'd just had sex... Shows how much he cares about me! I slammed the door and ran to the only place I knew I was safe; the music room. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I walked up to the dusty piano I hadn't used in ages and I wiped it down until it was spotless. I didn't care how long it would take. I sat down feeling the pain worsen. I spent time in here with Dougie when they betrayed us, that was when I felt our connection, maybe it was just me... I didn't care that he didn't love me back. I still loved him and still do, no matter how much he hurt me, I still wanted him. The first song that came into my head I just played, feeling myself go into automatic but the emotions didn't stop trying to escape;

Some people laugh, some people cry,  
Some people live, some people die,  
Some people run, right into the fire,  
Some people hide, their every desire...

But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies

Some people fight, some people fall,  
Others pretend, they don't care at all,  
If you want to fight, I'll stand right beside you,  
The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you,

To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Woah Woah

Another year over, and we're still together,  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever,  
Yes we are the lovers, I know you believe me,  
When you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Because the heart never lies!

I finished the song in tears, no longer being able to hold them back. No one should have this power over other people. It was unfair, I just wanted to lose the feeling but there was one thing I wanted to know. WHO took my Dougie? Why did they have to? I was so happy, I felt like I could do anything around him and I felt like I belonged, like I was loved. I just wanted him back.

_-Danny POV-_

"So how was the ride home with Tom?" I asked Harry. "Nothing interesting, we just caught up and stuff" he dismissed quickly... He was hiding something! "What happened? I know you Harry and I can tell something's up!" I said angry that he was hiding stuff from me, although that is rich coming from myself. I'm cheating! "It's nothing, okay? Just drop it!" he said getting up and leaving me lying on our bed alone. I got up to go and talk to Dougie. I'm bored and he always has something funny to say. "Doug, entertain me, I'm bored" I said while plopping myself down on his bed. He leaned right into me and whispered in my ear. "In what way?" he aske huskily and his breath ran down my neck. My whole body shivering shivered with excitement."Let's talk" I said while trying regaining my composure and resist the temptation to rip his clothes off. "Or this?!" he said getting really excited. What could it be? He reached under his bed, pulling out...a lizard? "A lizard?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "No! A bearded dragon" he smiled. "His name's Zukie" he exclaimed proudly. "Cool!" I smiled back as he pulled him out his glass box and placed him on his shoulder. "I was going to show him to Tom..." he said, sadly? "What's stopping you?" I smiled putting my hand on his other shoulder. "He broke up with me after I tried to break up with him" he almost whispered. "Again? Why?" I asked. "You, you made me realise that I don't love him fully! I'd rather be with you" he said while looking into my eyes confidently, showing me he meant it. But leaving Harry wouldn't be so easy... "Dougs! When he finds out he's going to kill me! And so will Harry!" I said starting to panic. "Well, Tom knows that I was cheating but I don't think he knows who with" he said while stroking his pet lovingly. "I can't just leave Harry, I don't want to change yet, I don't know how things are going to change, but soon they will" I said. It was so scary. I had been waiting for this but what will happen if I leave Harry? Tom will hate me and so will Harry, everything will blow up.

_Next Morning..._

_-Danny POV-_

I stuck closer to Harry more than normal now. Maybe it was the thought of leaving him that scared me. I didn't like the thought of change, it seemed so different... Tom wasn't really happy either and his eyes were red and puffy from crying, he kept staring at Dougie and begging him to take him back. His heart was broken and it was all my fault. I think Harry noticed Tom more, he couldn't take his fucking eyes off of him. I mean really, he's meant to be with me! I might just leave him before he leaves me! "Harry, can we talk for a sec?" I said nudging him. "Yeah, go ahead" he said. I swear he was thicker than me sometimes... "In private?" I rolled my eyes and got up from the sofa, leaving Dougie and Tom alone and Harry followed me into the kitchen. "Harry... You haven't taken your eyes off Tom for a second since he was in the living room with us" I glared. "I have and I wasn't staring, I felt sorry for him! It's not like I'm sleeping with him or anything" he shot back both shocking and hurting me at the same time... Was he sleeping with Tom before Dougie broke up with him? "I didn't say anything like that! Is there anything you'd like to tell me?!" I shouted. "I was just saying, the way your talking to me, it's as if I've been fucking cheating on you!" he shouted back. "Just go fuck yourself Harry, I love you and you're just busy staring at Tom" I spat then got up and left the house. I'm going to the nearest bar to get smashed.

_-Harry POV-_

I don't actually know why he's acting like this! I haven't done anything wrong, hell I even put up with him and Dougie spending all their time together before... It made me so jealous but I knew nothing was happening between them two, they were just friends. Tom came in a few minutes later and sat down at the table, putting his hands on mine. "Harry, you can talk to me. I think I need someone to talk to at the moment as well" he smiled sadly. "Well, okay then, let's get a couple of beers" I said then opening the fridge. I knew this wouldn't help my situation with Danny but fuck him if he thinks he can control who I talk to! "Danny's being a complete prick at the moment! I really can't stand how jealous he is" I muttered then taking a big swig of my beer. "Why was he jealous?" he asked confused. "Well, I was looking at you and I felt really bad thinking about how you must feel because I know you cared a lot for Dougs" I said trying to not make it look like I was eyeing him up. "Yeah, I still love him Haz but he cheated on me and I don't know who it was..." he replied then started crying again. I got up from my side of the table and pulled him into a hug that I needed just as much as he probably did.

_-Dougie POV-_

Well this sucks! Danny and Harry left me alone with the person that I just broke up with... AWKWARD! The silence was killing me and I felt bad at the same time as wanting to get back with him, but what would be the point? "Doug, can we just talk?" he started but I cut him off. "What's there to talk about? I told you this would happen and it did, but no, you didn't listen to me and now your all heartbroken over me" I said harshly and instantly regretting it because I didn't hate Tom. I loved him to bits but he just wouldn't give up and now he was tearing up. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Can you just stop fucking with my head?!" he shouted and shoving me so I fell over. "First you like love me, then you break up with me after cheating! I try and take you back so you shout at me and now you're hugging me! Make up your mind, you're just hurting me and you don't care!" he shouted and finally letting the tears fall and running out the room. I picked myself up and heard Danny's conversation with Harry. "Just go fuck yourself Harry!" I heard Danny then the door go off. I ran out the door after him while pulling on my jacket. He got into his car but I ran up to it and jumped in the other side. "What the fuck, Dougie?" he said startled. "Where ya going?" I grinned at him. "Off to get smashed and have fun, wanna come?" he grinned back. "You read my mind!" I played.

We arrived at a club after going to a hotel, deciding we weren't going back tonight. "Let's get some drinks over here!" I shouted at the bartender who was pretty fit but Danny was better. We both downed our shots and I felt the burn in my throat. "Woo!" he shouted crazily and we kept at it then went to dance. "We should do this more often" I shouted over the music. "Yeah! Totally, it's so much fun!" he shouted back. We danced for ages until our legs felt like they were going to fall off and continued drinking our beers which didn't help with our balance, making us stumble everywhere. Everything went blurry and I went into auto-drive. It was now the alcohol doing everything for me and before I knew it my lips were on Danny's. Even though I was drunk, it felt so good. I pulled away and leaned into his ears. "Let's get back to the hotel!" I shouted and he nodded eagerly, grabbing my hand and leading us out.

As soon as we got to our room he was on me and his lips were sucking and biting on my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of head with the sensation, making me moan louder than Tom ever had. I am such a dick, oh well, it's cause I'm drunk! He pulled our shirts over our heads and pulled us back together our chests making contact. I started on his belt as he did mine then pulled his jeans down with his boxers. We fell down onto the bed grinding against eachother, ecstasy filling my body. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any better he flipped us and moved down, sucking my cock. Oh my god, I think I'm going to die! "Fuck me Danny! Oh!" I almost shouted loudly, that someone might hear. "Anything for Dougie" he slurred but grinned. He slowly pushed in at my entrance and I felt a bit of pain but the alcohol seemed to drown out most of it out. As soon it was all gone, all that was left was pleasure. "There Dan! Harder!" I demanded while moaning. He easily met them as he was now ramming into me full force and I was in heaven, skipping the dying part. I didn't want this to end but I was getting close. "Dan, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned and I did, all other both of our stomaches. Patches of light appearing in front of my eyes as I carried on riding it out as Danny pounded me. Danny moaned louder then collapsed on me, releasing deep inside of me. The room smelt deeply of sex and sweat as we both climbed under the covers and hugged close. I was happy even though I was slightly drunk and probably would forget this tomorrow.


	20. Not Meant To Be

_**Note; This add contains self-harm for people that are sensitive to it! If you do read however, enjoy :D Thanks for the reviews everyone :)**_

_Chapter 19_

_-Dougie POV-_

I climbed out of bed and I had the biggest hangover ever but I had to admit last night was great! I hadn't forgot any of it and I was happy. I slumped over towards my jacket and pulled out a pack of aspirins. I was always prepared for times like these. I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. Danny awoke as soon I returned from the bathroom and he looked terrible. I got him some aspirin as well. "Morning!" I smiled and handed him the glass of water with that aspirin pill. "Thanks mate" he smiled back, one hand on his head. "Last night was fun" I said, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, I needed a break from all the stuff at home, you helped as well" he sighed. "Glad to help, I couldn't handle being at home with Tom as well, he tried to talk to me about it, fix it, he just doesn't give up" I said, feeling anger bubble up again. "Maybe you should... I just wish it we're different, maybe we could've been together" he frowned but I cut him off. "I am not getting back with Tom, I won't! And it can be different! Just leave Harry, it'll be fine, I'll be with you" I said sitting down on the bed next to him. "We better get back" he said then got out of bed and started pulling his clothes on. I felt terrible, used and just stupid... Is he just stringing me along for sex? I sighed and followed him out of our room.

_-Danny POV-_

I can forget my feelings for Dougie! I know I can! I just need to stay away from him for a while... Hell, he might even reconsider getting back with Tom but I'm not going to choose to break Harry's heart... The drive home was silent and I could tell my words hurt Dougie, I didn't mean to be sharp with my words. "Look, Dougs, I am sorry but I don't think it's right" I said shortly and brought my eyes back to the road. "Well then, why sleep with me all those times?!" he shouted and got out the car and slammed the door. I sighed and got out. He'll calm down eventually.

"Where in hell have you two been?" Harry glared. "We went to a bar then decided to stay at a hotel cause we couldn't be arsed to come back" I said trying not to make a deal of it. Oh yeah! And I slept with Dougie! But I wasn't really going to say that was I? "You could've at least called, I waited up all night for you" he said and I could tell it was true. He had dark circles under his eyes which were red and puffy, indicating that he'd been crying as well. "Sorry, I won't do it again" I smiled hugging him. Well, until the next time we argue but next time I won't take Dougie with me.

I just wanted to keep Dougie at a distance for a while until my feelings for him were gone. This is endangering my relationship with Harry and my friendship with Tom, if he finds out who knows what he'll do to me. But Dougie's been trying to make as many excuses to be alone with me as possible but I also do my bit try to avoid him as much as possible, he's making this so difficult for me. I'm staying as close to Harry as possible, it's getting the tiniest bit better but I feel sorry for Dougie... No! I can't! I have to talk to Tom...

I walked up to his room and knocked. "Come in" he said. I opened the door and Tom turned from his desk. "What's up Dan?" he smiled then patted the bed after sitting on it himself. "It's about Doug, maybe you should try to get him to take you back... I don't like seeing both of you unhappy" I said, making up an excuse. I wasn't lying though, I wanted to see them both happy. "I've tried Danny but it always ends in either an argument or him ignoring me... Is that all cause I have tons of stuff to do" he said getting up and opening the door. I got up and left, well that failed! I went downstairs to Harry and just hugged him, being in his arms made me feel a lot better. "You okay?" he smiled at me and I nodded into his chest. "Yeah, but Tom and Doug aren't" I sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that, we've tried this before" he sighed with me then kissing my head. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I love you" I said. "I love you too Dan" he said back.

_-Tom POV-_

I had to kick Danny out, I was close to tears... As soon as he was out I was sobbing on my bed. Who the fuck does he think he is? Telling me to try, I've tried so hard and now he's just brought it up again, just when I was getting used to being without him. I picked up one of Dougie's basses that I 'borrowed' from his room, it was like a safety blanket to me, it made me feel like I had a part of him with me, and it always made me feel better apart from now. I went to my en suite and got out my razor, and cut my arm, I promised myself that everyday that I wasn't with Dougie I would punish myself for not trying hard enough, or maybe I thought that I could someway blame him for destroying me.

Now that I knew I could trust no one it seemed that I would no longer talk to them either...maybe Dougie, yeah, only Dougie. I went back to my room after a while of watching myself bleed. Somehow, I enjoyed it, the pain would only last a short time but after that, it was all pleasure. I picked up the metallic blue bass and played the first song that came into my head, the song I wrote with Dougie on that terrible day when I found out that Harry didn't really like me. I continued playing the bass line of Ignorance, feeling even more hollow without Dougie. I just wanted him to be here to sing it with me. I ran downstairs after having enough of sitting upstairs alone amd I sat on the sofa and just stared at my laptop. After just staring at the picture of me and Dougie as my wallpaper I decided to do a bit of tweeting, give some people a bit of happiness that I couldn't have. I followed a few people and retweeted others, at least I knew I could make some people happy.

I closed the laptop and just sat there thinking but I was quickly interrupted by a hand waving in front of me, Harry. I took a deep breath and just sat there, looking at him and then looking away. What did he expect? I bet he was in on what Danny did as well, telling him that I wasn't good enough for Dougie and told him to go and rub it in my face. I saw his mouth open and close but no sound came out. I had managed I block him out... but maybe not becauseI noticed a sound, my iPod earphones were in... When did that happen? Did I just put them in when Harry started talking to me? Oh well, they all deserve it.

_-Harry POV-_

I didn't understand, why was Tom ignoring me. He didn't even want to hear what I had to say. As soon as I opened my mouth, he pulled out his iPod and put it on full blast. "Guys!" I shouted up the stairs and both came down looking at me for the reason I had called them. "What's wrong with Tom? Did either of you say anything to him?" I asked, looking sternly at them to show them that this was serious. "What's wrong with Tom?" Dougie asked. "He has gone completely unresponsive, he's ignoring me and I know I haven't done anything so I thought it would be down to you two" I said. "Well I haven't done anything, he's just attention seeking" Dougie huffed and ran back up to his room. Tom doesn't attention seek! "Danny?" I asked and he bit his lip. "I won't be mad" He told me all about his chat with Tom. "I didn't mean to upset him, I wanted to make them both happier" he said with his eyes tearing up. "It'll be fine, Tom will go back to his normal self soon, just give him some time" I half smiled at him. I hope he goes back to normal and I hope he doesn't hate us.


	21. The Last Song Has Been Sung

_**Note; There's a bit of self-harm in this add, so be careful! Hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

Chapter 20

_-Harry POV-_

The complete opposite of what I wanted happened the next day; Tom was in the same spot as we found him last night! Just staring at a wall and muttering quietly to himself, incoherent words. To say I was worried would be the understatement of the year. I was panicking! "Tom, mate, please talk to me, what's wrong? I want to help!" I begged holding his arm but he shook me off and continued rocking himself. I listened in carefully. "Dougie, Dougie, Dougie, Dougie" Tom repeated again and again and I felt really bad. Dougie had to end this with him properly because Tom can't go on like this for the rest of his life... This could be the end of the band! I ran up the stairs and burst into his room. "Dougie, you need to talk to him!" I said... Oh my God, he's wanking! I shut my eyes instantly. "Tom's having a breakdown downstairs and you're tossing yourself off!" I shouted and re-opened my eyes, not caring what I saw. I cared more about Tom. "He'll be fine" Dougie said, getting up to close the door but I held it. "Well, he's fucking NOT!" I shouted and he just sighed in response. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to talk to him, end it with him properly so he can get over you" I said sternly. "Do I have to? The point of me not talking to him is so that he can get over me!" he moaned again. "You're probably the only person he'll talk to!" I said. "Fine" he gave in, pulling up his trousers and going downstairs. I followed but didn't go in. I listened from the outside for progress.

"Tom, what's up? Is it me?" Dougie asked. "No! You don't say?" Tom muttered with his voice all croaky from the silence he was giving me. "Can you try to get over me? I've done the same" he said, sounding like he didn't care at all, he just wanted to get back out of there. "I miss you and it hurts, I've never felt so alone and unloved" Tom cried, I could tell just from his voice and it made me want to cry myself. "I know Tom, but with time, I know you will find someone better! Remember before us, why did we go out again?" Dougie asked more supportively, now I was intrigued, a hidden motive. I listened more closely. "No! I only remember wanting you" Tom moaned. "Well, you we're trying to make Harry jealous so that he'd leave Danny to be with you, and I agreed because I wanted to be with Danny" he said. I almost gasped loudly but I covered my mouth. "Maybe you have a chance with Harry, try!" Dougie pressed. "I don't want anyone else" Tom complained. "You don't yet, I'm sure you will eventually, just give it time" Dougie said and I could tell he was smiling now. "Okay, but one last thing?" he bargained. "What is it?" Dougie asked back. "Can I have one last kiss, a final goodbye?" Tom said and he was serious, he always was with this stuff. "We still will be best friends Tom, I won't leave you completely, I promise" he responded. "Still! It will help me" Tom pleaded. "Fine! Anything to help" he said and I peeked through the crack in the door, both their faces meeting and jealousy seethed through me once again. I hadn't felt this in ages and now I know Tom once had feelings for me. "What you doing?" Danny asked quietly, coming up behind me and bringing his arms around my waist. "Not being an eavesdropper I hope" he smiled, eyebrows raised smugly. "No! I was checking on them!" I said innocently then stole a kiss from him and pulled away but he pulled me back and kissed me properly. I was going to have a chat with Tom as soon as he was over Dougie, or maybe I could help him get over him? I could try... But Danny... What of him? He won't be happy about it one bit... I shook that last thought out my head. Why would I hurt Danny? What has he ever done to me?

_-Tom POV-_

The kiss didn't matter, I just wanted to feel his lips. "Tom, remember that is the last, okay?" Dougie looked more serious and I just nodded. Dougie may be happy with me but Danny still wants to laugh at me for not being good enough. I jumped up from the sofa and nodded at Dougie again before leaving to go upstairs, glaring at Danny as I passed. He looking scared and Harry looked at me when Danny looked away, I winked at him and saw his face going red. I arrived back in my room and slumped again. My happy front won't last but I'll put it up when I can.

For weeks my happiness levels spun out of control. Just going up and down like a roller coaster, I always ended cutting myself to make myself feel better. I hated my life, the one thing I wanted I couldn't have, he promised me it would get better but nothing was happening, if anything I feel worse. But even sooner we started touring again. It was my favourite part of being in a band, the feeling you get when you hear crowds of people singing songs back to you as you perform. We decided to perform one of our older songs as an extra on the set list. "He's drinking cold corona..." I sung.

The song finished and it hit me that I was probably singing about myself... Had I turned into Paul K? I quickly went from sad to happy as all the fans were shouting and cheering things like "I love you Tom!" I was buzzing as we left the stage jumping up and down but the buzz quickly left and I was sad again. "You okay Tom?" Harry smiled. "Fine, I need to go to the toilet" I said rushing to the bathroom. I felt my razor I packed in my bag and I took it out and slashed quickly, feeling my high return. I left after tending to the bleeding. "Let's get some drinks!" I said happily and opened the mini-fridge. My high only lasted for an hour and I felt down and in the blue again. After failing to be normal, I went to my dressing room and just cried, I wanted to move forwards but I couldn't. I still wanted Dougie.

_-Danny POV-_

There was something wrong with Tom. I could just tell! One minute he was happy the next he was down, he goes goes to the toilet and comes back happy. It hit me all of a sudden of what this could mean... No! He can't be! Harry noticed me paling and put his arm around me. "You alright Dan? You're going pale?" he asked and sat me down. "Tom, I think- I think he's depressed, and cutting" I said, not believing it, tears fell down my face, hard and fast. I never thought Tom would reach this level of unhappiness. Harry rushed away, to the toilets.

_-Harry POV-_

I opened the toilet door, scared of what I'd find. Scared Danny's suspicion was right. "Tom?" I called out shakily, no response. I opened each of the cubicles then arrived at the last one. I opened it reluctantly then cried. Tom was passed out from the alcohol and he was bleeding heavily out his arms. Danny and Dougie rushed in after hearing me. "Get help Dougie!" Danny screamed and ran to his side. "Tom? Can you hear me?" he asked, no response, was he dead?

We waited ages before Dougie returned. Well it felt like it, it must have been like five minutes but they were the longest five minutes of my life. What the hell is taking so long? "He'll be fine" Dougie said, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Stop saying that! You're always saying that and it's clear that he's not okay, he was depressed!" I shouted. The paramedics rushed in seconds later. "Give us some space please" one of the men said while the woman sat beside Tom placing two finger on his neck. "There's a pulse but it's weak" she said. "We have to hurry then" the other replied. They wrapped him up and put him on a stretcher. I rushed out to my car out back while the other two were just standing there stunned! What idiots! I followed the ambulance to the local hospital and sat in the waiting room. I think this made me realise, I shouldn't of waited. Tom needed me before and I should have been there... What if he dies? I sat there crying over the thought of losing him but eventually a doctor came in and I instantly stopped. "He's fine, well apart from a few cuts and a bit of a head injury, he's perfectly healthy" the doctor smiled. "Thank You!" I said and hugged him. "It's fine! It is my job, you can go see him now" he smiled. I walked into his room and sat on the chair by his bed. "Hey, you okay?" I said sitting by his bed. "Feeling great" he smiled back but I could tell it was fake. "Tom, you don't have to pretend... I can tell your just putting up a strong front" I sighed. "Okay, I'm not fine. I'm feeling really sad and I just want to cry until it stops hurting" he said and the tears were surfacing. "Oh Tom, come here" I said and got out of my seat to pull him into a hug. He just sobbed loudly into my shoulder making it wet but I didn't mind. "You don't have to do this on your own you know, I'll be here whenever you need me and even if you don't I still will be" I said, taking the chance to make Tom better this time.

I drove Tom home with my hand in his the whole way and I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. "Tom, I love you" I said, a little scared of how he'd react but all I got was a sigh. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I do like you Harry but I haven't got over Dougie yet and you're still with Danny, I couldn't do that to him" he said and I just nodded even though I was feeling happy. We pulled up at the house and another car was there... Who was it? "Let's get inside" I said getting out. I opened the front door and instantly regretted it. Two guys were in there with REHABILITATION CENTRE on the shirts. I turned around instantly and running back. "Tom! We've got to go" I shouted. "What? Why?" he said panicking. "Get in the car!" I shouted. "What's wrong Harry? Huh? Hey! Get off me!" Tom shouted adn I ran over trying to push one of them out the way. "Let him go! He doesn't need rehab!" I shouted. "A person called Danny Jones, called to check him in" the tall one said. "No! There must be some mistake!" I said sinking to the floor. "Harry? Help me, please!" Tom begged. "I will, I promise" I cried. They stuffed him in the car and drove away leaving me on the driveway sobbing my heart out.

After an hour, I stopped crying and started to freeze up. I went inside and shouted up the stairs. "DANNY!" He came downstairs looking terrified and he should! "Why? Are you that fucking jealous, you need to get him sent away?" I said shoving him. "I'm sorry, he needs it! He was cutting himself Harry, you saw how he was" he said. "I was sorting it! I was going to help him" I said. "Why do you always care for Tom before me?! It doesn't even matter to you how I feel right now!" He shouted back. "You wanna know why? Because your a fucking idiot! And you're so clingy! I feel like I can't breathe around you and when I'm with you, I can't wait to get away from you!" I shouted even louder. "Fuck you Harry! I've only ever looked out for you but all you do is look out for Tom! You're keeping me in the dark!" Him increasing in loudness as well. "Well maybe I like Tom more than you then! Did you know that on that night that we got together when me and Tom went to make popcorn, it wasn't all we we're doing" I smirked. I just wanted to hurt him right now, for Tom. Tears started welling in his eyes as he took in what I had said. "Dan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I said quietening down. "No! Don't be! I was cheating on you for a while anyway, whenever you went out with Tom and ignored me, I cheated! Because I hated you so much! But Harry, I stopped just because I wanted us to work, I loved you so much but you make it so hard!" He carried on shouting back and the breath was knocked out of me. He cheated... "With who?!" I shouted. "Dougie!" he smirked and I lost it at that second. Why was it always him taking the people I loved? I ran upstairs knocking open his door. "You slept with Danny, didn't you?" I shouted at him with I raised a fist and he back away against a wall with his eyes wide. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. This really isn't me... "You're welcome to each other" I sniffed and walked out and slamming his door behind me. I walked downstairs to Danny again. "We're finished! I've had enough!" I said. I felt bad and I was silently mourning over our once so perfect relationship. He looked at the ground and I turned around and went out to my car.


	22. Falling In Love, Falling Apart

_**Note; Just another 6 chapters at most now guys and this will be over but I have another surprise but I'll tell you guys on the last add :P**_

Chapter 21

-Harry POV-

I had to go and see Tom. See if he was okay. I don't care if they didn't let me, I would wait outside until they let me. All I know is I needed to try. I bet he thinks I was in on it. I arrived quickly and got out the car before running to the entrance. "Tom Fletcher" I said as calmly as I could muster. "He's in Room 30 on Ward 11... Wait a second, I'll get a nurse to escort you" the receptionist smiled brightly. I guess everyone here is on drugs...

I was eventually guided to the room after a long wait. "You have a couple of hours then visiting hours are over" the nurse warned and I nodded in response before going in. "Harry!" Tom grinned and ran up to me, hugging me tightly. "Are you here to get me out? It's horrible here..." he asked hopefully. "Sorry Tom, they won't let me but I'll stay as long as possible and visit everyday" I said sadly, watching his face drop. "You'll be out in a couple of months, when they see you make progress, just do what they say, and you'll be out in no time!" I said trying to make it seem less worse. "I don't want to be here though Harry, I want to be at home with you, Danny and Dougie" he begged and I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled him into a kiss hoping to god that he wouldn't reject me and he didn't, he kissed back but eventually we had to stop for air. "Tom, it was Danny who called to have you here, he was worried but I promise to be here whenever I can and you can always call me, yeah? I love you and being here might make you better! I don't like seeing you hurting yourself" I said, tearing up. "Okay then, I promise I'll try and get better, I love you too" Tom said, catching me by surprise and making my stomach flutter. "Tomorrow, I'm going to bring you lots of stuff to help you feel more comfortable okay?" I said rather than asked. After that we just sat there hugging in silence, I enjoyed it. I was with Tom and that's all that mattered. But soon, it was time to leave. "Tom, it's time for me to go now, I'll be back in the morning with that stuff" I said and hugging him one last time. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone here" he begged. "I have to Tom, you know I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to, sorry" I said. "Here have this, it'll help you get through the night while I'm not here" I pulled off my favourite wristband and put it on him. "No, I can't take that, that's your favourite!" he said, going to take it off but I stopped him. "And you're my favourite person, you can give it back to me when you get out" I smiled while getting up. I gave him one last love-filled kiss then left.

I got inside my car and cried. I was happy he was okay but even more upset I wouldn't be with him that much but I couldn't show that to him while I was with him or he'd be sad as well. I drove home and walked straight past Danny and Dougie who were waiting by the door and sitting against the wall. I ran up to my room and locked it, Danny can go sleep with Dougie!

_-Danny POV-_

I guess Harry didn't want to see me for a while and I don't know why I thought he would want to talk. I'm just going to stay out his way for a while until things calm down. "It'll be okay Dan, I'm sure he'll forgive you over time" Dougie smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, let's get to bed, I'm tired after the day we've had" I sighed.

The next morning we woke up and Harry wasn't there. "He's probably gone shopping or something" Dougie said. "Oh well, I don't need him when I've got you" I smiled and kissed him passionately. "Want some breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Dougie brightened up to the prospect of food. "Okay, let's go!" I said, giving him my hand which he took. We went downstairs and found out we had nothing but cereal. "No fry-up then, cereal it is! Crave! I haven't had this in a while" I said while shaking the box to see how much was in there. "I'll have what your having!" he smiled.

Our day was awesome! Our first day as a proper couple and I think it was great but I do kinda feel guilty about sending Tom away. He was beyond our help and I made the right decision. Me and Dougie lazed around all day, doing whatever we wanted and I was loving it. I really did miss our friends... Dougie paused the film we we're watching. "Okay, what's up? You've been thinking all day! I could tell and you don't normally do that much thinking, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" he teased but at the same time he was serious. "Haha! But yeah, I just feel a bit guilty about Tom and Harry, plus I miss them both. And I cheated on Harry so I feel even worse even though I'm not with him anymore" I said. "Well, you know you don't have to feel guilty about Tom, he needed help but Harry... I'm sure he'll forgive you, plus he kinda cheated on you too, kissing Tom and all that business" he smiled. "Okay, let's get back to watching, I love this film, what's it called again?" I asked, literally forgetting but Dougie just laughed. "The Notebook!" he snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him, getting comfort from having him close. "Sorry for ignoring you before" I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, you wouldn't of got rid of me that easy, I would've waited forever" he replied and my heart melted at his adorable reply.

_-Harry POV-_

I didn't care that they didn't know where I was going all the time but Tom needed me and I would be there. I can't believe it took me this long to realise that he wanted me too but I was going to make up for the lost time. "Hi Tom, how was last night?" I smiled. "Not too bad, I just kept hold of the wristband all night, it helped" he replied and I smiled, happy that I had helped him. "I got you some stuff from home, if you need anything else, ask" I said, giving him the bag I prepared for him. "I'm getting better, my doctor said so, she's asked me to be more open to you guys, it'll help me get over issues then I won't keep things bottled up until everything explodes" Tom said, it hurt slightly to hear him say stuff like this but I know it helps him. "Well, I just can't wait till your out, we're gonna get a house of our own and everything..."


	23. The Deceit Continues

_**Note; Slight bit of self-harm at the beginning, just warning :) Other than that, thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 22

-Tom POV-

Weeks passed and all I could think about was what Harry said. 'We're going to get our own house and everything...' What about the other guys? I don't hate them... Why does Harry? All I could think about right now was the need to cut and the need was strong. Its not like anyone will know! I rushed to the bathroom looking for something sharp and then I saw the mirror. I wet the floor, then smashed the mirror, cutting my arm in the process, loving the feeling, I pushed the rug away and ran out. "Help! I accidentally cut my arm!" I shouted and nurses rush into my room.

"What happened?" my psychologist asked. "I slipped on some water on the floor and smashed into the mirror, it cut my arm" I said. "I didn't do it on purpose! I promise!" I begged, although I was lying the psychologist believed me, wow, and I was paying for this? She mustn't be very good at her job. "Well, that's good, for a while there I thought you might be regressing back to cutting again but seeming as your well enough, you'll be out tomorrow" she smiled and I smiled even wider. I was genuinely happy, no mood swings, just happy and I liked it. I could cut myself and still be normal? But I would try not to, I don't want to have lots of ugly scars on my arms!

Harry came to visit me today and I knew I had to tell him how I felt about moving out. "Harry, I don't want to move out of the house yet, I want to feel at home again and change isn't very good for me at the moment, I need some stability" I said. "But-I need to tell you something, you know back before when you were with Dougie and you knew he was cheating..." he said and I nodded even though I didn't like where this was going. Harry knows who he was cheating with, I didn't really want to go over the past again. "He was cheating with Danny and now they're together" he said. I felt my heart crack a tiny bit but not completely shatter, he cheated on me with one of my other friends and I trusted Danny but luckily I had moved on. "It's fine Harry, you need to forgive them, they're our best friends" I begged. "I'm out tomorrow and I want to see you talking to them and them talking to you; just like best friends should" I said, more ordering this time. He sighed then gave in. "Okay, I've ignored them for long enough and you're right" I smiled at the progress we were all making. "That's what I want to hear, I love you Haz" I smiled. "I love you too Tommy" he smiled back then kissed me. I'm glad I had moved on, I didn't want to love someone forever who didn't love me back, I wouldn't handle it.

The night went on quickly but I woke up from a nightmare, shivering. Harry had left me to be with some other guy, someone more manly, less childish and more attractive. I had no one, Dougie and Danny just turned their backs on me and I was all alone. I didn't get much sleep after that, I was thinking about how I could be better so Harry wouldn't leave me.

Later, Harry came to pick me up. "I missed you!" I smiled. "It was only less than a day! But I missed you too!" he smiled back. We got into the car and it dawned on me that I was leaving rehab forever! I couldn't wait to get home. "I had a nightmare last night" I said. I had to get it out in the open, so maybe I could get the dumping over and done with. "What happened?" he asked worried. "You left me for some other guy who was a lot better than me, you can do a lot better than me" I said, looking at my hands. "I don't want better Tom... I love you! I love you to bits and there's not a thing about you that I would change because I think your perfect, you may not think so but I do and that's all that matters" he said, the whole speech made my stomach flutter. "I love you Harry, please don't ever leave me" I said. "I won't, I promise" he said.

_-Danny POV-_

I was getting used to the prospect of everything just being me and Dougie. I was loving it but I did still miss my friends. Harry hadn't been home in ages, I think he's been staying at a hotel or something. I'm that repulsive that he wants to be as far as possible. "Doug, do you think this is the end of McFly? I don't think Harry wants to forgive me and that will be the end and it will be all my fault" I sighed. "The band will be fine, I'm sure Tom will forgive you and he'll ease Harry round, so we'll all be back to normal again. Just then the paper came through the door, "I've got it!" I said dashing to the front door. "No, please no..." I sobbed as I picked up the paper. "What's up Dan?" Dougie said, running to me. I didn't say anything because I couldn't say anything. •McFly Danny cheats on boyfriend Harry with other band mate Dougie• "Everyone's going to hate us now and it's all my fault" I sobbed. "It's not your fault, it's mine too, I'm so sorry Dan" Dougie smiled sadly. He was so nice to me, what if I cheated on him? I wouldn't forgive myself, I'll do better, I won't cheat. "I love you Dougs" I said, kissing him. "I love you too" he smiled.

The next day was terrible, we had nothing to do and me and Dougie were the type of people who always had to have something to do, we couldn't just sit around all day! We were sitting in the front room just Dougie laying on my lap, "I'm so bored Dougs!" I moaned. "I got an idea of what we could do" he grinned. "Yeah, what would that be then?" I played. "Let me show you" he said, kissing me passionately. Then the doorbell went and I groaned. "Just ignore it!" I said, pulling Dougie back in for another kiss. "They're not going, might as well answer" he laughed, getting up and leaving m. I pouted then followed him to the front door. "Hi guys!" Tom smiled, as good as new and pulling us both into a hug. "How you feeling?" I smiled, they're back! "Great! I've missed you guys, you didn't visit" he said. "Sorry, we didn't think we had the right, seeming as we put you in there..." I said, feeling guilty as I remembered the night he was dragged into the car. "Naa rubbish, I needed it and I'm a lot better because of it, let's have some dinner, on me!" he smiled. In the end we didn't go to a restaurant, we just stayed at home and ordered a take-away. "I missed this and I missed you guys" Tom smiled. I felt the same but something told me this wasn't going to last. I didn't want this happiness to end so I pushed the thought to the back of my head. "But seriously now,Dan, Doug... Me and Harry are going to move into our own house, it's what we want and you probably want space as well, we'll live nearby" he continued nervously. I nodded at him and smiled. "That's fine Tom, as long as its what you want" I said, giving Harry a quick glance. I knew how he was before when I was with him, he would always have his way and I never did anything or could do anything about it. That was just the only downside to our relationship but I never let it bother me because it meant that he was happy. "Thanks Dan, that means a lot" he smiled. "So when's this all happening?" Dougie asked. "Hmm, I was thinking next week" Harry grinned. "I'm eager to get a place of our own, it'll be like a new beginning" and we nodded.

We stayed up pretty late, talking about everything and just being mates again. The next morning was fine and Harry was acting all nice around us when Tom was around but when he wasn't looking he would glare at us. I really just wanted to move past all what had happened. "I need to talk to him about this, I don't want him to hate us forever" I sighed. "Well, let me come with you, it'll be easier, we could-" but I didn't think it was good idea. "It's fine Dougs, me and him used to be together so maybe I could get him to come around" I interrupted. "Okay then, I'll just stay at home with Tom then" he smiled but I could tell he was disappointed. "Sorry babe, I don't mean anything by it, I love you" and he grinned when he heard me say babe. "I love you too, and it's fine, I understand" he said ,then hugging me tightly. "Thanks".

"Haz, can we go out and talk about something?" I asked, he pouted for a second but smiled. "Sure..." What was he up to? We arrived at a restaurant I knew he loved, having been out with him before was making this a lot easier. We sat there in silence and I didn't know how to start. "You said you wanted to talk Danny, so talk" he said. "It's about us, or when there was us" I said. "I gathered that, taking me to my favourite restaurant, planning to cheat on Dougie already? He not good enough in bed?" he smirked. I curled my hands into fists but took a deep breath. "No! I wanted to ask that we move past what happened before" I said, trying to control myself. "Oh, you mean, cheating on me then rubbing it in my face? Oh yeah, then sending Tom to rehab?" he spat. "Yeah, but to be fair, you didn't make it easy, being with you, I wanted things to work" I said. I did still feel something for him, a part of me still wanted him but I wasn't going to tell him that. Harry got up from his seat and I gave him a questioning look. "Come on, let's get to a pub, I'd rather have some beers or something, I'm not hungry" he said. "Sure, whatever you want".

_-Harry POV-_

Soon we were both drinking like there was no tomorrow, not really caring about anything. I just wanted to feel better but I couldn't get over the fact that Danny cheated on me. No one's cheated on me before, I always cheated on them if it just didn't work. Then it hit me, Danny looked pretty drunk... I gave him a few more drinks and I drunk some as well to keep him getting suspicious, then went in for the kill. "What would happen if we were still together?" I asked. He was quiet for a while. "If there was no Dougie, would you still be with me?" More silence. "What if I hadn't dumped you?" I smirked, he was thinking and the drink was going to help this a lot. "Harry, I still do like you" he slurred. "Hmm... Oh really Dan, I don't think you do" I said sadly but really I was happy, I was about to destroy Danny by destroying Dougie. "I dooo" he said getting up and poking me. "Prove it" I smirked and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I kissed back for a second, urging him on. Then his hand came to my cock and pulled away and ran out as soon as he had touched me. I drove home feeling a bit bad but I needed to get even, it was stupid and Tom didn't deserve to be involved.

I opened the front door. "Tommy!" I shouted. "What's the matter?" he asked worried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to but Danny, he was all over me, telling me how he still felt something for me, then he kissed me and tried it on with me" I sobbed, turning on the waterworks should work. Tom's eyes widened as he took my words in. "Danny, the prick, he can't just have Dougie, he wants every fucking person on the planet!" he said. "Don't worry Haz, I forgive you but Danny won't be so lucky" he said with real anger on his face."What's going on?" Dougie asked coming out of the front room, rubbing his eyes, obviously having fell asleep on the sofa. "Your beloved Danny, cheated on you!" Tom said. "No he didn't! He wouldn't! He loves me and I love him" he said. "Well, how come he kissed Harry? And how come he tried to get it on with Harry?" he pressed. "This isn't happening!" Dougie cried, tears forming in his eyes. "You're lying!" he said, running out the house in tears. "I love you Tom, maybe we should leave earlier" I said. "Yeah, I don't think I can trust him around you anymore" he said sadly. "I'm sorry Tom, I don't want you to be sad" I said. "It's fine Harry, just hold me" he sobbed and I pulled him into a hug and let him soak my shirt. I did feel a bit guilty but now I was even with Danny.


	24. Revisiting Unwanted Feelings

_Chapter 23_

_-Dougie POV-_

I ran as fast as my small legs would take me but I didn't know where I was running. I didn't know where Danny was, he could be anywhere! I ran to the restaurant Danny said they were going too. "Oh, Mr Jones, he left with Mr Judd to a pub, I think it was called The Red Lion" the man smiled. "Thank you!" I shouted as I ran out. The pub was nearby, I passed it on my way here. "Danny! Where are you?" I shouted. I reached the pub and then there was a noise in the alley right next to it. "Danny?" I asked. "Give me your money kid!" the person said. "No! Leave me alone!" I tried shouting but it came out more as a plead. A hand lurched out of the shadows and grabbed me, pulling me into the alley. "You should have just gave me the money! Now I want more!" he smiled evilly. I pushed him away with all my might but it was just useless, I'm not as strong as the other guys... "No! Please, have my money, just leave me alone!" I pleaded. "Naa! I haven't got laid in ages!" he laughed. "No!" I begged while trying to get up and run but he grabbed me again and slammed me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't do anything and my whole body was already starting to hurt. "Just stay still and it won't hurt as much" he hissed in my ear, then his tongue came out and licked my ear. I would have been turned on if it were Danny but it wasn't. I wanted Danny, I needed Danny right now. He ripped open my shirt and unbuckled my jeans, pulling them down. "Please stop, I don't want this! Leave me alone!" I said, trying to push him away again but he was too strong and he hit me across the face. He entered me roughly without warning and I screamed out in pain but he continued thrusting in and out of me, mercilessly. It felt like ages but eventually I became numb, he release deep inside me, making me feel dirty. He pulled out, stole the cash in my wallet and ran. "Thanks kid!" he laughed evilly. I sunk to the floor and just sobbed.

_-Danny POV-_

I walked out of the pub, not having a care in the world. Everything that happened more than 5 minutes ago I had already forgotten. I stumbled all over the place and wondered how I was going to get home, then a cry hit my ears, a very familiar crying and it was coming from the alley right near me. "Dougie?" I shouted down the alley. I entered cautiously and found him on the floor with his shirt ripped open and his jeans down to his ankles. "What happened?" I asked, the soberness hitting me. "I, I, I came to look for you but a man dragged me down here! And h-h-he raped me Danny! And s-stole my money!" he cried even louder. "I'm taking you home!" I said and reaching to touch him but he flinched away. "Get off me! I-I-I need to know, did you k-kiss Harry?" he stuttered and then it hit me, I had kissed him in the pub. I don't know how it happened but remembered him leaving straight after. "Let's get home first, you're gonna catch a cold!" I said, going to pick him up again. "Fuck off Danny! Tell me the truth!" he shouted, punching me as hard as he could but he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be. "I'm sorry Dougie, I didn't mean to, I was drunk" I begged. " Because this is all fair! You get drunk, kiss Harry and I get raped and mugged" he shouted. "I didn't mean to!" I said again. "Being drunk doesn't make you do things you don't want to do, it just uncovers the truth" he cried, pulling his clothes as close together as he could then leaving me alone. "Please, Dougie, I love you" I cried. "It's obvious you love Harry more!" he cried then ran off. I felt like such an idiot.

_-Dougie POV-_

I felt like such an idiot. I believed him, I trusted him and he betrayed that all just to kiss Harry. I got home and banged on the door. "Let me in!" I sobbed and the door opened and Harry was there. "You okay Doug?" he asked reaching out to hug me. "Fuck off! Don't touch me Harry! I hate you!" I shouted, barging past him and running to my room and locking i. I hadn't been in here in ages, I always stayed in Danny's room. "Ahhh!" I screamed and buried my face in my pillow. Why won't Danny just stay out my head? I should hate him and never forgive him but I can't stop these stupid feelings, feelings that'll just get me hurt again. A knock at the door interrupted my screamin. "Go away" I shouted. "Dougie, let me in, I just want to talk, come on please, I want to help you" A voice sounded that I knew I could always trust. I walked over to the door and opened it. "You look terrible" he said, biting his lip. "Thanks, come in" I said then pulled him in then locked the door again. "What happened?" he asked. "I ran to find Danny, got raped, mugged then found out Danny did what Harry had said, not much" I said solidly. The tears betraying my front of anger. I was trying to hold myself together and tell myself I could live without Danny but it was a lie. "Come here" he said pulling me in. I loved Tom's hugs and I had missed how they felt. I took in his amazing smell. "I miss this" I sniffed. "Don't Dougie" he said, pulling away. "I can't believe I threw 'us' away" I carried on anyway. "Doug..." he said and I kissed him, silencing him, he kissed back for a second then pulled away. "I've just gotten over you!" he said, tears in his eyes now. "Appears I haven't" I half-smiled and Tom wiped the tears out of his eyes. I can't believe I just did that... "Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I just, don't know myself right now, I want to get back at Danny as well, and I have old feelings rushing over me, and I feel dirty and used because of what happened outside" I trembled. "Is it my turn to go to rehab?" I asked. "No Dougie, it isn't, because I'm here, I'm going to get you through this. Now come on, I'm running you a bath." he said. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I said as Tom ran the bath. "It's fine Dougs, there's no way I can get over you completely, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let it happen, I was too weak to stop myself letting you but I love Harry now and this can't happen again" As soon as I got in the water I felt all my troubles wash away. And I could think more clearly but I knew this wouldn't last. I would go back to being confused again when Danny gets home. Maybe I overreacted, I kissed Tom again after me and Danny were sort of together. Was it the same? At least he didn't sleep with him-" That's not the point! He cheated and he will again! the voice in my head screamed. "He won't! I want him back I love him" I begged at the voice. "I guess you're going crazy talking to yourself, Danny won't want you now anyway, you had sex with another man" the voice laughed. "I didn't want to!" I shouted. "You let it happen though, you didn't stop it!" the voice echoed away. "Doug, who you shouting at?" Tom said, coming in then blushing and covering his eyes. "Sorry, I should've knocked" he said quietly. "It's alright! It's not like you haven't seen me like this before" I smirked and he rolled his eyes even though I couldn't see them, I knew. "Don't roll your eyes at me Fletcher!" I laughed. "Here's your towel" he giggled. I grabbed it and wrapped it around my waist.

"I'm going to have to face Danny sooner or later and I'm thinking clearer now so I guess it's going to have to be sooner" I said. "You don't have to it now if you're not ready, don't push yourself" Tom said. "I am ready" I said and he nodded. I went and knocked on Danny's door. "Tom, I don't have time for your moaning. I won't do it again, unless the person I'm going to kiss is Dougie so just fu- huh? Erm, Dougie, I, forget it, I'm just going to say I'm sorry and that I didn't willingly cheat, and I wouldn't-" I kissed him and he responded immediately. It reminded me of the first time I had kissed him, when I first found out that I liked him. I pulled away and he looked me in the eyes. "I thought you would hate me forever" he smiled. "I was testing if I still loved you" I said. "Back in a minute" I smiled, pecking him again then running back into my room. Tom was still there. "Tom can I test something? It won't mean anything, I just want to see something" I asked. "What is it?" he asked nervously. "Just shut your eyes" I said and he obeyed so I guess that's a yes. I kissed him again and there was nothing compared to Danny, just the little spark of friendship I still had with him. "Thanks, I wanted to see if I still felt anything for you and as it happens I don't, I still love you as my best friend" I smiled. "Charming! Thanks?" he laughed, still confused at what I had done. I ran off back to Danny. "Thanks for waiting, I'm taking you back but if you ever cheat on me again, I swear, I will kill you" I said seriously. He swallowed deeply showing me he got the message.

"Dan, did you ever want kids?"


	25. Baby Making and Wedding Bells?

_Chapter 24_

_-Dougie POV-_

"Do you really mean that Dougs? You want kids with me? You want kids with me!" he shouted, getting more and more excited as I nodded at his repeated question. He was just like Tom at Christmas... "Yeah, but if this does happen, you cannot go around doing what you want" I warned. "I promise, you're the most important thing in the world to me right now and will always be" he smiled. I was glad that I was able to push the insecurities away. I wanted to have a life, a normal life with Danny, and it will be amazing. "There's this agency, well science test thing, I found it, it can take DNA from both of us and we can have a child which is actually ours" I smiled back and put my hand in his. "You kidding?" he asked with his eyes widened. "Nope! Let's go, they're in Southend" I smiled. "Only an hour or two away" he shouted again. I wasn't going to be able to calm him down today, I could just tell.

We drove all the way out to Southend and arrived outside the agency. Right then was when the nerves hit me. I was terrified! What if after this Danny did leave me for someone else? "We can do this!" Danny smiled, squeezing my hand. I nodded and allowed him to pull me along as my legs decided to stop working. "Hi, we're interested in becoming parents" Danny smiled at the receptionist. "I'm happy to hear that, please take a seat" she smiled back. "This is so exciting!" Danny squealed. "I know but it's scary at the same time, a child of our own!" I said but our conversation was cut short. "Please come in" a voice sounded.

Me and Danny got up and entered the room. "So, you're interested in our offers" the man smiled. "Yeah, how much will it cost?" I asked. "it will cost around £7,000, will that be okay?" he said. "Anything!" Danny said. Not like we couldn't afford this, being famous rockstars really helped us out financially, especially when the band has been going so well. "Well, let's talk through what's going to happen then" he smiled warmly. "Sure" I said. "Okay, well, we're going to take samples from both of you today, and then you're going to meet your surrogate who will be carrying your child until the birth" he said. "Sounds simple enough" Danny said. "Okay, here you go, one pot each, there's a room there" the man said. I looked at Danny then we both went in. "This is weird" I whispered. "I know, but oh well" Danny said, dismissing the thought and kissing me. "What you doing?" I asked. "Well, he wants a sample and you'll make it a lot easier" he said huskily. "Well... I like the way you think" I said, kissing him back then undoing his belt and pushing my hand down his boxers, feeling him beginning to harden in my hands. I pulled his jeans down with his boxers then took him into my mouth. Well the truth is I wasn't comfortable doing this here. I just wanted this to be over quickly, I continued massaging his cock with my tongue and mouth, feeling him get closer. I took him completely, deep-throwing him then pulling away, finishing him off with a handjob. "Oh god Dougs, you're so..." he couldn't finish his sentence. I opened the pot and collected his cum. OKAY! This is really weird! "My turn!" he said, taking his pot then closing it and going to pull down my jeans but I flinched away. "Dougs?" he asked. "Sorry" I said as I felt the tears building in my eyes again as memories of yesterday night flooded my head. "Don't be, it's my fault, I should've been there! But Dougs, remember this... I'm not him, I love you and I will never leave you even if I have a gun pushed at my head" The words melted my heart and I pulled him back into a kiss. "I love you" I smiled. "I love you too" he smiled and wiped the tears off my face. He pulled down my jeans and began to suck my cock for a while but then he pulled away and pushed himself onto me! Well, this was different, it's never been this way round with me and him and I was enjoying this. I pushed deeper into him lovng the tightness. "Oh Dougs, there" he moaned. I pounded in and out of him harder and faster until I was close. I really was tempted to finish inside him but I knew I couldn't. I pulled out then came in the pot. As soon as my orgasm stopped, we got changed again. "Baby making is so much fun" I laughed. "I agree" Danny chuckled. "Here you go! Get it while it's hot!" I grinned at the doctor. And in fact it was still warm! Hehe! "The surrogate will visit you in a few day!" the man said as we left. "Now all we need to do is wait!" I smiled, kissing him passionately.

The days past slowly after that, both of us were watching the clock as if it'd make it turn faster. "If you watch that clock any more, it'll probably explode" Tom said. "We're just really excited! You wouldn't understand!" I said bouncing on my seat. "Well, make me then" he laughed. "It's like erm, you when it's nearly Christmas!" I explained, that was a great example I think. "I don't get that excited..." he defended and I gave him a sceptical look. "Tom, you're all over the place at Christmas and getting you to bed is a nightmare!" I said. "Okay, I see your point... but I still think Christmas is better" he said. "That's not what we were talking about, I was explaining to you how excited we were" I laughed. "Yeah, I knew that!" he laughed. "AND think about it! You're going to be like an uncle" Danny smiled. "How does that work? I'm not related to either of you!" he said, eyebrow raised. "Oh well, we'll be spending tons of time with him or her and you'll be nearby so, you might as well be" I laughed. "Or I could be a godfather" he said simply. "That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that?" Danny said. "Well, maybe your not as amazing as me" Tom grinned and that hit a nerve in me. I don't know why but I felt something and it hurt. "I need to go to the toilet" I choked then ran upstairs. Why do I still feel like them two are sort of in competition of each other. "It's because Danny knows that you prefer Tom and Tom wants you back" the voice laughed in my head. "I don't prefer Tom, I want to be with Danny!" I muttered so no-one could hear me.

I ran into the toilet and locked the door but there was a knock. "You okay Dougs?" Tom asked. "Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm just going for a splash" I sniffed. "Doug, I can tell there's something up, open the door" he said. I opened the door and he saw me, the mess I was in. "What's up?" he asked, pulling me into another Tom hug. "I'm just being stupid, like I normally am" I sobbed. "Well, you can still tell me, we're best friends" he smiled. "It's just me making a big deal of you and Danny joking around, I'm taking it too seriously" I said. "Was it when I said that I was more amazing than Dan?" he knew straight away how I felt. "How are you so perceptive?" I laughed. "Woah, that's quite a big word for you!" he laughed. "I'm smarter than I look, but yes, I felt like you too were going to be in competition to show who's better" I sighed. "Don't be silly! I have Harry anyway, and I don't plan leaving him for you" he laughed. "It's not funny" I sighed. "Yeah, you were right, you are just being silly, come back downstairs" he said, patting me on the back. I walked downstairs following Tom closely and I saw a lost looking Danny on the sofa. "Sorry, I really needed to go!" I laughed and he smiled as he saw me. "You're going to be doing most of the work with our kid so, let's try not to go to the toilet a lot, eh?" he laughed and I hugged him. "Thanks" I said into his neck. "What for?" he replied. "Not asking about stuff, I will tell you, just when I'm ready" I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. "It's fine, I know" he said. "And for your information, I'll be out getting drunk while you stay at home with the baby" I laughed. "Yeah yeah"

Eventually the day came and Danny was fussing over everything. "Is the house clean enough? What if she says she doesn't want to be out surrogate? What if we're not good enough?" he panicked while fluffing the cushions on the sofa. "Calm down Dan, I'm sure everything will be fine!" I said then kissing him, knowing it always worked. Just then the doorbell went and I offered my hand to him which he took and both of us opened the door for our visitor. "Hi, I'm Sarah!" she smiled. "I'm Dougie and this is Danny, come in" I offered. We all sat in the front room. "Tea?" Danny said and she nodded. "Two sugars please" Danny went to get the tea and returned a few seconds later, pouring some for all three of us. "So, what do you want to know about us?" I smiled. "Nothing really, I just want to give something to people who want children, all I really want is for people to be happy and being the person that makes that happiness is great for me" she said. "Wow! You're really nice!" I said. "Thanks" she smiled. "I don't know if there's anything else to say really" I said. "So are you two married?" she asked, she looked genuinely interested. "Well, no, we hadn't thought about it" I said, looking into his eyes. "I want to" Danny said straight away. "Wait here" he smiled and I looked at Sarah apologetically. "Dorry about him, he's very impulsive" I laughed. "I can see" she smiled back. A second later Danny returned. "Where did you go?" I asked. "You'll see in exactly one minute" he said, looking at his watch. "Okay, so, when does everything begin?" I asked. "Well, tomorrow I think, I'm going down to the agency and you'll here from me every now and again and then I'll see you when the baby's born" she explained. "Sounds good" I smiled. "Doug?" Danny said behind me and I turned around then froze. HE WAS ON ONE KNEE! "Will you be my husband forever and marry me?" he sai. I pulled him into a massive hug. "You don't even need to ask! Of course I will!" I smiled. "Well, thank you for having me, I'm happy for you two! I'm also glad to be having your baby for you!" she smiled. I pulled away from Danny for a while and showed her to the door. "Thank you Sarah, we really appreciate this!" I smiled. It seemed to be all I had been doing today, I was so happy. "We're going to be parents!" I shouted, jumping up and down. "And we're getting married!" Danny shouted back, kissing me passionately, from this moment I knew everything was going to be perfect.

After 8 months of planning and preparing, the day came and I was walking down the aisle with my mum's hand in mine. I felt like my stomach was going to explode. I was that nervous, Tom and Harry were stood beside me and I took a scared glance at Tom and he just nodded, smiling at me, telling me everything's going to be fine. I stood where I was and soon enough his deep blue eyes were looking into mine. "We are gathered here today..." the priest started and everything went so quickly, it was like a blur. I didn't want it to end. I was kissing Danny in front of everyone who were cheering happily. I blushed terribly as I wasn't used to kissing Danny in front of tons of people but I carried on walking. We thanked everyone for being here for our special day. The reception was stunning and Tom and Harry's speeches for us were as embarrassing as we thought they'd be. Everything was how it should be and my world was complete. The day was soon over but we decided we weren't going on a honeymoon. We didn't have time, the baby was going to be born next week! We sure cut the wedding close, Danny was saying that we should have it earlier but I ended up saying. "Dan, we have enough time alone together and all we'd do on the honeymoon is have sex and I think we do that a lot at home anyway" And he just laughed and agreed with me. "Whatever you want, if you're happy, I'm happy".

**_Note; This is the chapter before the final guys :D Hope you've enjoyed it! The surprise will be revealed in the next and final add :)_**


	26. Unexpected

**_Note 1; This is the final add, I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this fic, the surprise will be revealed at the end of it :P Don't peek!_**

_Chapter 25 - Finale_

-Dougie POV-

The week wasn't over yet and we got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked. "A Sarah Newman is having her baby and she requested you be there, please come to London General" the doctor said then hung up. "Sarah's having the baby!" I shouted to Danny. "Oh no! What if there's complications? It's not due for another few days!" he said. "We have to hurry to the hospital!" I said, running out to the car. "I'm driving" Danny said, getting in before I could. "I know what you're like when you're in a state" he grinned. "I'm perfectly fine!" I growled. "Aww!" he laughed then patted my head. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Just drive Jones!" I said through gritted teeth. "Ooh, I love it when you talk like that... and also, if I recall well, you are also a Jones now" he winked and started the car. We arrived in minutes and rushed to the reception desk. "Sarah Newman?" I asked at reception. "She's in room 35, relation?" she replied. "Parents of the baby" I said and she nodded.

We ran to the room and went through to her. "Thank god! You're here!" she said and Danny rushed to her side and held her hand. "There's nothing wrong is there?" he worried. "Nope, it's all fine, they're just a little early" she said then screamed. "They're?" I said shocked. "Yes, she's giving birth to twins" the doctor filled us in. "Twins?" I repeated. Shock overtook me and I had to sit down. Well that was unexpected. I sat there dazed as Sarah gave birth. "Two little baby boys" the doctor smiled. "Would you like to hold them?" the doctor said to Sarah who's hair was drenched with her perspiration. "No thanks, they're Danny and Dougie's" she smiled. "Well, would you like to hold them then?" he asked us and I nodded quickly. When I was this happy, I could never use words, and when I did they came out all weird and different pitched. A cute little boy was placed in my arms. "They're beautiful!" Danny grinned. "I know!" I said, close to tears. "Thank you!" I smiled gratefully at Sarah. "You're very welcome guys" she smiled back. I cradled him in my arms but held him so softly. He was the most precious thing in the world to me. Well, both of them and Danny. I won't ever let anything bad happen to them. Well, I'll try my best, I can keep that promise. "What are we going to name them?" I asked. "We can name one each?" Danny grinned and I was sure that he'd choose a name that wasn't embarrassing... I hope. "Okay" I looked long and hard at the little kid in my arms and I could see that stood out was his sandy blonde hair that matched mine and his cute innocent blue eyes. "Hope, I like that name, I know it sounds a bit like a girl's name but it's unisex isn't it?" I asked. "Yeah, I like that too!" Danny smiled. "Hope Daniel Poynter" he repeated. "What you naming him then?" I asked. "Alex Douglas Jones!" he smiled proudly. "Awesome name, especially his middle name" I laughed. We went and got the names registered. "We just need to do some routine tests to make sure they're both in perfect health." the nurse smiled and I reluctantly handed him over while hoping to god that nothing was wrong with him. "He seems to be in good health" she smiled. "Now little Alex's turn" she smiled. She was awfully cheerful! "He seems to be fine as well!" she said. We went to say our goodbyes to Sarah who was resting in the recovery room. "You should come visit sometime, see how everything's going" I smiled. "I'd love to" she said. "Bye, we can't thank you enough for what you did for us" Danny smiled. "Don't mention it too much, bye" she laughed. We walked out to the car. We had everything ready; baby seat... "Hmm, only one seat" I sighed. "I'll walk home with Alex and you can pick us up after dropping Hope off at Tom and Harry's" Danny smiled. He pulled the pushchair out of the boot and put Alex in. "See you in a minute, I won't be long" I smiled then drove to Tom's. I knocked on his door and he opened it half-naked. I made a small squeak with surprise but cover Hope's eyes quickly. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked. "Not at all! He's so cute!" Tom said, diving in and playing with Hope's hands which gripped tightly onto his finger. "Get dressed first, then you can look after him for five minutes while I pick up Dan" I said. "Why isn't Dan with you anyway?" he asked. "We only had one baby holding seat in the car, so he had to take the pushchair and walk, so I'm going to pick him up now" I said. "There's another one?!" Tom said shocked and I laughed. "Yeah! Now get changed! I don't want Hope to see you like this" I said. "Okay, okay, Harry! We got company!" he shouted. I left them to look after him and hurried to pick up Dan and Alex. I didn't want to leave him with Tom and Harry too long without me. I found them a few minutes away from Tom's. I stopped the car next to them and smiled at their cuteness. "You look like a natural!" I laughed. "Why thank you!" Danny smiled and got in. I hurried back to Tom's and I glanced back at Alex, having not had a proper look at him. "He looks a lot like you" I smiled. "Yeah, it's like looking at a mini-me" he laughed. We arrived and went in with the spare key. Tom and Harry were sitting with Hope on Tom's lap. "This one's a little tyke, blowing raspberries in Harry's face" Tom laughed. I rushed over and picked him up. "So you been a good boy then?" I asked and he just giggled in my arms. "I'll take that as a no" I smiled. "Want to see Alex?" Danny offered then passed Alex to Harry. "He looks like a small Danny!" Tom pointed out. "Yeah, that's what I said" Danny smiled proudly.

We played with Alex and Hope all day and soon they both started yawning. "Looks like it's time to go" Dan said. "Yeah, we'll see you guys whenever, you can come by tomorrow if you want" I offered and they nodded happily. We went out and walked back to ours, leaving the car as we only lived a couple minutes away. We got in and realised we only had one cot. "Hmm, they can sleep together tonight can't they?" Danny asked. "I'm sure it'll be fine" I said. "We're in the same room anyway, so we could check on them" I said and he nodded.

The next morning came like a breeze, no cries in the night or anything. They slept like angels! I went downstairs and made some warm milk formula then tested it if it was too hot. "All good!" I said to myself and walked back up. "Here you go Dan, feed Alex" I said, picking up Hope. It looks like favouritism but I love them both! I fed him then changed his nappy, which may I add is gross. The twins are easily one of the best things that have happened to me. "I love my family!" I smiled. "And we love you too" Danny replied. The day was great and Danny was great, life was great, and I think this is going to last forever...

La Fin! :')

_**Note 2; Hope that was a good enough ending for you guys :) The surprise is the sequel that will be released later :P So keep an eye out for it! :D Been amazing writing for you guys! I hope that I see you all on the sequel :) Till then... Keep reviewing! ;)**_


End file.
